Glaring Dream
by Hathor SG1X
Summary: Yami and Seto(Seth) are lovers in Egypt, but Yami is being forced too choose his wife, to bare him a child, but no female seems to please him, he wants them too love him and Seth. Parings: YYS, YYSOC, FINISHED!
1. The whisper that dissolves

Glaring Dream Chapter 1  
  
The sun hung high in the sky. Bestowing RA's wholesome light over Egypt. Bathing it, and cleansing it of all the evils from the night, but even still the evil of the Shadow Games could never be gone from Egypt, unless of course the Pharaoh, put an end to the Shadows games, but that did not seem likely, for it was the only thing that seemed to keep Pharaoh Yami happy and content for when he got mad. It was better he dueled to loose his anger, or else often he took it out on others, that often did not deserve such a cruel punishment.  
  
Nobody ever dared to anger Yami, nor his High Priest Seth. All knew well what would happen if they attempted too annoy them. Rumor had it, Yami and his High Priest Seth we're lovers, but even so. The Pharaoh would need a wife, and a hair too the thrown. No female pleased Yami, he wanted her to accept both HIM and Seth for lovers, but all the women did not like it, and most only were out to get the title as Queen, or were in it for the money.  
  
Seth stood alone in his chambers, where all his magical scrolls and potions lay, awaiting their Master to use them. Seth had been sensing dark powers out on the streets of Egypt lately, and also strong, but still weak light powers, and once those light powers had been used up, the holder of the innocent power, was unable to track.  
  
Also it had been said, on the streets of Egypt, their was a young witch at play. A witch with dark evil magic. It could explain, the strong dark powers he felt, but always the one that used them covered up their tracks well. He had sent some of the palace guards out early to find this witch, and ordered them to bring the witch to the palace, but were not too harm them, unless they proved to be a threat.  
  
A sigh came from his lips, as he watched the sun rise, shining it's holy light on the palace. He and his lover the Pharaoh had quite allot of fun last night. He was still slightly sore from his lover taking him, but it had been well worth it. A slight grin crept up on his face though, remembering how his koi had screamed his name, as he had came hard in his own hand, and enjoyed watching Yami lick the sweat tasting seed off his fingers.  
  
Seth felt his pants tighten around the robes he wore, and sighed. He knew one thing was for sure, if he saw his koi, his bulge in his robes wouldn't be too easy too hide. Plus Yami always had means of dragging them off someplace to be alone. He was not surprised they hadn't used the kitchen yet for sex. Just the thought of that made him chuckle.  
  
"Something amusing?" A low, but sexy voice asked from in the doorway.  
  
He turned around and smiled at his lover. "Yes...Just a small thought of something, nothing more, then that my koi." Seth said, moving other to Yami and draw the other boy in for a kiss, a moan came from Yami's lips as he allowed his lover access to his mouth.  
  
Seth growled in lust as he and Yami dueled it out with their tongues, in the end Yami had won and savagely he and Seth shared a long passionate kiss, but it soon came too an end, as they had too draw back for air. Both panting, for breath they had lost in the intense kiss.  
  
Yami paused a moment, and ran a possive hand through his koi's hair. "So what were you thinking about?" He asked innocently.  
  
Seth chuckled."I was wondering when you would find means of using the kitchen for a play field..." He said.  
  
"I can always do that with you later if you like, but first things is first. Have you sent the men out too find this witch?" He asked, crimson eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes, I sent them out at the crack of dawn. The powers of this witch will be easy too detect early, but then they fade off, and are unable to trace." Stated the High Priest.  
  
"Very well, I will look forward to seeing this witch, it may even amuse me too punish them, before I am to look at the next pack of rats." He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He wanted no wife, but he needed a hair to Egypt, and it appeared no female was the type he wanted, and one that could accept him and Seth's love as well.  
  
Just as the two lovers were about to leave the room and head too the thrown room, a servant came rushing into the room and dropped onto their knees panting. "Pharaoh, your advisor Simon is ill! We are afraid no herbs, or medicines can heal him!"  
  
Yami eyes went wide, and he went to rush out of the room, but was stopped by Seth. "I'll see what I can do, but I do not have the pure white magic to heal him. As far as I know the only two white healers that lived in this city are dead..." He placed a kiss on his lovers lips one last time and left the room, to see what he could do for Simon.  
  
Yami sighed, and shook his head in dismay. Simon had not been feeling well for months, and Yami feared as much. He often did not care for Simon much, but it had been he, whom had taught him how to play the Shadow Games, best game. Duel Monsters. Dismissing the servent off, Yami took hold of the door to Seth's chamber, and shut the doors, heading for the thrown room to get the daily duties of his Kingdom underway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The streets of Egypt, were not packed, but still somewhat dead. A few tired souls were up and about, setting up their booths for the day too make money, so others could buy their products and goods. However unlike others who lived a normal life, one female didn't. She had no family, no friends, no money, nothing. Just herself. Ever since the age of four the young women of 18 had been without a family.  
  
Irisa was her name. Long lovely auburn locks, which were filthy, from the neglect of not washing the hair. A long slender cat like body, but still had a decent fill too her, and build, making her perfect, and lovely violet eyes, which seemed to light up with the early morning sunlight. However it was plain too see by how she was dressed, she was nothing more then, a low comer, and one of the lowest possible. For the last 15 years of her life, she had been raised by a tomb robber, whom had taken her in, due too the small gift she posse, and because she did not deserve to be left alone, not after what she had seen, things a child should never see at such a young tender age of four.  
  
Irisa was still very tired from last night. She had spent all day out, until she had drained all of her powers out of her, and headed for home, well, what she called home anyway's. She yawned, and rubbed her arms, and looked for the way she needed to go today. She often hated her powers, yes they were for good, but due too her parents not being around her powers were weak, and could heal to an extent, but it would make her tired as well.  
  
Her friend the tomb robber had said she was a White Healer, one of the many few whom still existed, but often she wished she was gone from this world. Their was nothing left here for her. All she wanted was too have her mother and father back, alive and well, but they had been murdered right before her very eyes, while she was hidden away.  
  
She balled her hands into a fist remembering the one whom had done it, Henshin. He had killed them. The Former Pharaohs Spell caster, but he had been put too death once the Pharaoh had gotten wind of this. Her parents had been simple, but kind people. They healed those who could not afford the expensive doctors and healers.  
  
But even still, she could not dwell on thoughts of her past. It would only turn her mood fowl, and she did not need her mind clouded over as she healed people. Always by high noon, her power was spent, leaving her barely with any strength left, but enough too make it home.  
  
One thing though about her gifts was. She COULD heal others, but never could she use the gifts too heal herself. Which she did sometimes hate, but she lived with it. Drawing a price parchment from her torn and tattered drags she wore, she looked at the directions of where she was too go, and followed them.  
  
The walk last about another 10 minutes till she came across a rich home. She sighed, she never liked dealing with the rich people of Egypt. They always called her a witch, it was not like she was given a choice in the matter when she was born, the powers her parents had, we're both passed onto her.  
  
With a faint sigh, she knocked on the door, and was greeted by one of the slaves that worked their, and was quickly showed into the sick room. The husband was in hysterics that he would lose his wife too some illness, and begged her to heal him. "Please, please, heal her. I don't want too lose both my wife and unborn child." The man pleaded.  
  
Irisa nodded, "I shall but please sit down." She said making a gesture for him too sit on the empty chair, and without further words moved over too the women, whom was heavy with child, and sat beside her. She placed her hand over the women's face, feeling how far she was along with this illness, and knew well all ready she would use up most of her powers on this women to heal her, and the child.  
  
The child had been infected with the disease, but could still be saved from death, even the wife. Moving a hand over the women's belly, and one on her forehead, she began to chant something in a low voice, her hands glowing a holy white color, as she did.  
  
The husband was in shock, it was a witch, but if she did heal his wife, he still did intend too call the guards on her. He didn't need her casting no spell on him. For 10 minutes this went on till Irisa drew her hands back, and felt the room spin, and held her head, always hating this part of her powers.  
  
"She is healed..." She said, standing, but felt so damn week.  
  
The husband, looked too see his wife with her eyes open, and the normal color returning to her features, and was in awe, but didn't like the fact a witch had healed his wife, when all others had failed.  
  
"I must go, do not let her move around much still, she should be able too leave the bed tomorrow." Irisa said, making for the door too leave, but felt a hand grab her roughly around the wrist. "No witch, from what I've heard their is a nice bounty out for you, and I am looking forward too seeing a witches Death." His words stung like that of an arrows right through her chest, and into her very soul.  
  
Irisa's eyes went wide in fear, always if someone said they were going too turn her in, she had the strength too get away, but this mans wife and unborn child had drained nearly all of her powers, making her attempts on escaping futile, as she was dragged roughly into another room pushed into it, falling on her stomach and heard the door slam and lock behind her.  
  
The man looked too his slave. "Go and fetch the royal guards, tell them I have the witch." He ordered.  
  
The slave nodded, "Yes Master." With that the slave ran off quickly.  
  
Irisa slowly sat up and sat their on the floor, shaking her head in dismay. Why was it, she always was able to be the nice, kind, decent one, and others always took advantage of her, and did things such as this too her. She did not understand, but didn't care, perhaps the Pharaoh could give her what it was she wanted, death.  
  
The whisper that dissolves, but it never did fade away, but even the faint sounds of hearing your parents begging for their lives too be spared never did dissolve from your mind, but a whisper can dissolve into nothingness.  
  
A few minutes passed, until the door to other room opened up with five royal palace guards, whom circled around Irisa. She sighed and did not brother too fight them and held up her hands willing as they placed the hard mental chains on them, they were going to put ones on her feet as well, but could see she would give them no problems and for that were glad, due too the simple fact the High Priest and Pharaoh did not want the witch harmed.  
  
"Come witch, The High Priest and Pharaoh demand too see you, and know of what you have done these last few months too the people." The elder guard ordered.  
  
"I am no witch, but I shall go non the less to enlighten you all, seeing as anything I say is worthless, and I shall be killed, but death would be too much a gift too me, but I shall stop my mouth from talking, lead the way." She said, her tone filled with bitterness, but also some mocking as well.  
  
Soon Irisa found herself being lead down the streets of Egypt, and right for one place she never wished to be inside or close too, the palace...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well um, I hope you enjoy this, Also if someone wishes to help me write this out, by all means, drop me an e-mail or IM me online and we can role play it out and edit it, and finish the fic sooner. Jaja!  
  
id=1278369 


	2. Memories Scattered Underfoot Blur Togeth...

Chapter 2 Seth stood in the middle of the thrown room talking of events, and problems in the city. It was perhaps only 8am now, but the High Priest seemed quite alive, and appeared to be somewhat glowing, but nobody dared to ask the High Priest why he was in such high Spirits, as long as Yami listened the council was quite thankful for it. Yami however always listened to what his lover had too say, most of the time, all the other talk was a bore too him, if he didn't have Seth at his side, he would often find himself slipping off into la la land, and find the speaker and finished, leaving him too think of something quick too say.  
  
Seth often mocked Yami for it, telling him he needed to stop spacing out and listen, but it's always hard to change old habits, and this was one habit Yami would never give up. Yami watched as Seth moved back over beside him and stood, near him, while Yami sat on the nice comfy thrown, he watched as one of the council members came forth and bowed respectfully too him, and ordered them too speak, knowing fairly well what this was about.  
  
Seth narrowed his blue azure eyes at the man as well. He hated how the council did not approve of he and Yami's relationship, but they could do nothing about it, Yami held more power than the old birds on the council and could easily have them thrown off, is he saw it fit. Simion, Yami's long time mentor and a second father too him was the only one who could approve of it, but didn't mind the fact Yami wished too find himself a wife that would accept them both, and in return love them with the same amount of love, and not be in it for the title of Queen, nor the money, but for true love, if their even was such a thing as true love.  
  
"My great Pharaoh, we have brought more Princess' for you too look over, I am sure this batch will please you well." He said, bowing his head again, and looked back up too notice two annoyed sets of blue and crimson eyes on him.  
  
Yami sighed in frustration and rubbed a throbbing temple, at the mention of a a new batch of what were SPOSSED too be decent young women. "Fine, bring them in, but if I see none that meets my taste I want them out of my site, is that understood?" He stated rather bluntly.  
  
The council man swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded, "Yes Pharaoh." He said, bowing his head. "Shall I have the guards escort them in?" He asked.  
  
Yami didn't even bother too look at the man, as he ran a frustrated hand through his tri colored hair. "Yes, yes, bring the dogs in."  
  
A blonde haired guard that was one of Yami's friend's Jou attempted too not laugh at the comment of dogs, and smirked only, as he watched the council man run off like a dog with his tail between his legs. Across the room was his lover Mai, she was also another of Yami's personal friends, but also Jou's wife.  
  
Yami noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and glad someone else beside his koi found his comment amusing, about these princess'. It was true though. Most of them were nothing but filthy pigs, and could never find enjoyment with just one partner, and that was nothing he wanted, though it was true, they would have him, and both Seth too love, but he knew well, most of these girls from other counties were nothing more then filthy dogs too him, and not even pure in the blood from a true royal line, bastards. Nothing else, nothing more.  
  
He wondered if his mother would understand his problem. He decide too pay his mother a visit in her chambers after this whole matter was over, maybe she could help him out. The sound of the door too his thrown room opening drew him from his thoughts and watched as the so-called Princess' got into on single line.  
  
As always all the girls had outdone themselves in hopes THEY would get picked, and dressed as sluty as they could, making him disgusted. He did not understand why they choose to wear such horrid looking's outfits, he knew well from a child his mother ALWAYS dressed decently, and never liked too show off much of her skin, true she was a beautiful women, even in her old age, but he loved her none the less.  
  
Seth watched on with disgusted blue eyes, as all the little whores stood looking at HIS lover, drooling over him like love sick fools, and watched as Yami stood and moved closer too look them over, none of these females from where he stood met his eye, nor his taste, like Yami, he liked females who did not dress like a whore of Egypt, and preferred too cover up their skin all the way, plus in return they were always given more respect for it.  
  
As Seth watched his lover, he felt magic from another user coming closer, and stood up straight, and looked towards the open doors of the entrance too the thrown room too see guards coming with their capture, he grinned seeing the royal guards had finally found the evil witch that had been causing all the problems the last few months, and noticed his lover had even looked towards the open doors, watching as the palace guards came in with their prize in the middle hidden between all of the men.  
  
"Pharaoh we have brought you and your High Priest, the witch." The leader of the royal guard stated proudly and moved away too reveal their capture.  
  
Yami arched a curious brow, and moved over too the the guards and ordered them too move away fro m the chained female. He noticed well she was form the lowest class in Egypt, it was easy too tell by her torn and tattered rags she wore, which did cover her up well and hide the rest of her decent shaped body from hungry eyes.  
  
Violet eyes locked with Crimson, innocent violet eyes, which held bitterness and no trust in them. Yami found himself unable too pull away from the lovely lavender eyes, and noticed the hair, it was auburn red, a rare color among his people, but beautiful despite her dirty appearance. He noticed his lover came too stand with him, at his side.  
  
"Will you not bow too your King, witch?" Seth asked, but it was more a demeaned then a question.  
  
Irisa inclined her head towards Seth, violet eyes narrowing, "Unlike the sluts off too your right, I will not bow down at your feet, and kiss and worship the ground you walk on." She stated mater-of-factly.  
  
Yami smirked slightly at the girls words, but before he could even say anything he noticed Seth lash out and strike the young women hard across the face. He held up a hand too his lover too make him stop, and so Seth backed off slightly.  
  
"You do realize I could have young tongue cut off for such words, witch?" He questioned.  
  
Irisa had expected the slap in the face, but no tear was shed, as she shoot a cold glare at the Priest not even phased in the slightest from the hard impact of his hand. "Yes, but I hardly care, and I am NO witch, but I do not expect an arrogant pig such as yourself too understand that, nor your High Priest for that matter, if all you intended too do was drag me here to kill me, by all means kill me." She said with annoyance.  
  
Seth was taken back by her words, if this WAS the evil witch he had heard about, why hadn't she used her powers to get away, her eyes held too much emotion in them, pain, loss, grief, betrayal. Almost every type of crud punishment one could think of too hurt ones soul, but what upset him slightly, this young women, held no desire too live, their was but a small spark of life he was in those innocent violet eyes.  
  
Yami frowned at her last few words, no witch would even be as bold encourage too ask for their death wish, he looked too Mai, and locked eyes with her. "Go get me Shadi, I need him too look into this women's mind, and allow me too see into her very soul, if she speaks the truth or not about her not being a witch."  
  
Mai stood and nodded, "As you wish Pharaoh." She said, and quickly left the room too go and get Shadi, another one of the item holders, well rather a holder of two.  
  
Once Mai had left, Yami looked too his guards, "Free her hands from their chains, and also remove the dogs from MY thrown room, the rest of you may leave, Seth, you will stay." Yami stated, watching his guards as they removed the chains from Irisa's wrists and left the room quickly.  
  
Irisa felt her only chances for a quick swift death escape her grasp, she knew well whom Shadi was. He was a wielder of one of the items, and could use his item the Milliuem Key, too enter her mind, and see everything about her, and weather or not her heart was pure, and he would find it was a pure soul, with nothing but a broken and shattered past life.  
  
The door too the palace room soon opened and closed, and inside stepped Shadi. He bowed respectfully too Yami. "You have called for me Yami?" He asked.  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, I want you too go into her mind, and show me EVERYTHING about her, I want too know weather or not she speaks the truth, that she claims too be NO witch." He said, crimson eyes moving over too the bold women whom had not dared too move from the spot she stood.  
  
Shadi nodded his head, "As you wish." Reaching into his long brown tanned robes he withdrew his item, and moved towards Irisa the key in his hand as he put it too her forehead, and turned it, and soon found himself moving down a hallway, but stopped, when he noticed one side was covered in mirrors, all of them whole, but off too his left, were ones shattered.  
  
'She has lived no peaceful life, it is plain too see now.' He thought to himself, and looked too see a room on his right that was open a little, and took hold of the door handle and pushed it open. The room had a few childish toys laying o n the floor, and a little girl with long curly auburn hair, and tanned skin,and innocent violet eyes filled with life look up at him. "Have you come too play with me?" The little child version of Irisa asked.  
  
Shadi smiled sadly. "No, but I would like too know a little bit more about you." He said, moving carefully over the toys too not fall and hurt himself and sat down o n the bed near the child and put a hand too her forehead too see what he could of the women's childhood.  
  
***********************************  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Mama, look at what papa taught me!" A cheerful voice rang through the room, as the small child version of Irisa raced over too her mother too embrace her in a hug.  
  
Irisa's mother had long lovely auburn hair as well, kind blue eyes, and a wonderful smile. "What is it he taught you?" She asked, playing with a stubborn lock of hair that fell in her child's face.  
  
"Well...You need too have a small cut, though so I can do it. He's showing me how to heal just like you and him do for the sick people." She said cheerfully.  
  
Irisa mother laughed softly. "Ah, well if I get a cut I will have to let you heal it now won't I?" She placed a kiss on the girls forehead.  
  
"Mama, will I ever be a powerful as you and papa with my powers? I want too be just like you both, and is it true, you and daddy might become the Pharaohs personal White Healers?" She asked, violet eyes lighting up.  
  
"It is not set in stone yet my dear, but we may, he has promised us we would be well taken care of, but it really is up too your father on it. I do not mind really, but I just do not like the fact you would learn also about your other gift, you do have the powers of a White Healer, but you also are given another birthright, and that is, you are allowed to play Duel Monsters, but if we do go into the palace Irisa, I do NOT want you getting into the Shadow Games. Your heart I hope will lead you always in the right direction, not into the darkness." Her mother said, setting Irisa down on a chair.  
  
Irisa, cocked her head to other side curiously. "What is Duel Monsters mama, is it that silly game I see you and papa play once in awhile." She asked.  
  
"Yes, but when you are a little older your father and I may allow you too have your own deck." Her mother said warmly.  
  
The child's eyes sparkled."Really?!"  
  
A laugh filled the room, from Irisa's mother. "Yes, but you'll just have too wait, now why don't you go off too play, for awhile so I can help the servant finish the meal." She said, shoeing her daughter off.  
  
"Okay ...I'm going to go find papa!" Before Irisa's mother could respond the little girl had practically bounced out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadi probed further ahead inside Irisa's memories, and found something that interested him, and let himself watch another part of the girls memories from her past, one the child version of herself did not really wish too show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irisa had tears falling down her face as her mother stuck her inside a hidden panel under the house, and sobbed, "Mama, what is going on? Why is papa so mad?" She pleaded with her mother wanting too know.  
  
Irisa's mother looked down at her four year old child with sad pain filled eyes. "Henshin wants us out of the way, and we need too make sure you are safe. Now please stop your tears, and DO NOT come out of here, no matter what you hear, please do not come out Irisa." Her mother kissed Irisa softly on the forehead, and reached into her dress and removed a single card, she had received as a gift from the King and Queen of Egypt.  
  
"May this card keep you safe my little Irisa." She handed the card too her daughter, and with one last hug, and a kiss Irisa was safely hidden away.  
  
Irisa looked at the card her mother had given her, a few tears still fell down her face as she looked at the card, and read the Egyptian text in her mind, 'WingWeaver' the card was a fairy type monster, but beautiful. The monster was a female with long purple hair that matched Irisa's eyes, six graceful wings that could be seen spreading out behind her, a necklace with a blue gem on it, encircled by gold, and a long silk made dress with a high cut up to her thigh and belt around her slender waist which was made of gold connected to a blue gem and on her ankle was a gold anklet. Too finish it off on top her head was a small silver made crown like thing, hard too be seen which held a small crimson gem in it.  
  
The card was extremely beautiful, and held a nice high attack strength of 2750 and a good defense of 2400. Irisa looked up at the floor above her, and heard people yelling at one another, and her fathers voice, demanding Henshin leave.  
  
Henshin was the Pharaohs High Priest, but an evil one, one who wanted to de-thrown his current Pharaoh so he could rule supreme over all of Egypt. The man, was insane, and had no heart, if he did have one, it was plain too see his dark powers had turned his soul evil.  
  
Henshin had not approved of the Pharaoh and his Queen wanting two white healers in the palace, he had attempted many times too make the king change his mind, but all his attempts had failed, and so now, the man had found it would be best, he killed the two white healers, and the child, but his men, could find no trace of the auburn haired brat, the girl would have been easy too track down had she been older, and her powers would have led him directly too her, but he could sense her nowhere, never the matter, if he could kill the parents, he would be content.  
  
"Well!?" Henshin barked at one of his men, who cowered.  
  
"W..we couldn't find the child Henshin! She is nowhere too be seen." The man said getting on his knees praying he would not be struck down dead.  
  
Henshin sighed, in annoyance, and looked too the two White Healers before him and snickered, at the fear he saw in their eyes, reaching into his robes he drew out his item the Millennium Rod, and removed the golden end where a long deadly blade lay hidden. "Say hello to the great god Anubis in the underworld for me, you filthy White Healers."  
  
Irisa heard a fight begin, which lasted for perhaps only a matter of five minutes at the most, and her mother scream. Irisa wanted too ever so badly get up and run from her hiding place, and let her silent tears fall down her face as she listened too the wails and screams die down and then listen too the footsteps walk away and out of her home.  
  
Irisa, stayed still, fearing too move an inch. After having been left alone in the dark floor too long, the small child came forth from her hiding spot, and noticed the blood all over the floor, and looked too see both her parents, dead. Laying in a pool of their own blood. "Mama, papa!" Irisa wept, and ran over too both dead bodies, and dropped down in the pool of blood beside her mother, and shook the women in hopes she would wake up, but nothing of the sort even remotely happened, the child had hopped.  
  
"Mama ...Don't leave me.." She buried her face in the dead women's hair crying her heart out, wanting her mother too get up and hug her, and tell her everything would be okay, but that did not happen.  
  
Irisa in the end ended up crying herself too sleep, and when morning came, the young girl had cleaned herself up and gathered up only a few of her belongings and the rd her mother had given her, and quickly left her home, knowing what happened too little kids that looked as beautiful as she did. Sold off as slaves.  
  
The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd, makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together. Irisa had sealed off her good memories that night, only too have them clash with her bad ones, and blur her, and make her heart learn too never trust many people.  
  
For a week, Irisa wandered the streets, making sure too not be seen by anyone that was a slave dealer or some sick man. However the child, held no money in her keeps, leaving her to starve on the streets of Egypt. Irisa sat down by herself in an alley way holding herself, crying. She missed her parents, and was ever so hungry, and didn't know how much longer she could last without anything too eat. A loud rumble came fro m the child's stomach as she sat their, too tired too move from the lack of food.  
  
"What are you doing around here in a bad area like this dear?" A kind voice asked.  
  
Irisa looked up with sad violet eyes at the man whom appeared too be in his 20's. "Hiding from the bad people...I don't want the slave dealers too find me and make me a slave now that the evil High Priest Henshin killed my parents...." She said tears falling down her face, and onto the dirty ground.  
  
The tomb robber frowned, he had heard about that, and Henshin had a rather large sum of money out of the girl, and this WAS her. However, he had heard what he did the man and women, and did not think a child of four should suffer such a fate, and bent down and picked the small child up in his arms, and noticed her tense. "I won't harm you, I can give you a place too call home, and keep you safe, if you will only do small harmless tasks for me, such as cooking and cleaning, and I will hurt anyone that does attempt to hurt you, will you allow me too take you in under my wing?" He asked.  
  
Irisa looked up into the mans eyes, and looked into them and felt she could trust him and nodded her head. "I can do that." She said.  
  
"Good, now lets go and take you home, I am sure you are hungry."  
  
Irisa nodded. "Yes, really, really hungry. I haven't eaten nothing since my parents died..." She said almost in a whisper.  
  
The man ran a gentle hand through her locks of auburn hair and noticed this seemed to calm her down as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. "Don't worry, I promise I'll always try too be their for you little one." He said, and carried the tired child off in his arms back towards the area in which most of the tomb robbers lived.  
  
Over the years Irisa learned how too fight, and defend herself, however she had learned a little bit more on her powers, but not much. She always kept the tiny little home clean and tidy she lived in with the tomb robber, but always he seemed to be off allot, but he always came back, which Irisa was thankful about.  
  
Irisa knew the work he and the other males did with the tomb robbing was wrong, but it was how she was able to remain alive. Many slave traders had attempted over the years as she got older to enslave her, but always she got away, she could never be tamed, nor could she seek out another to confide in.  
  
Everyone thought her too be an evil witch and shunned her away, as a child it was what hurt her the most, never growing up to live a normal childhood, always staying indoors with her friend the Tomb Robber, and learning how to read, and write, and even pick locks and such, which she seemed to do rather well in, having learned from a master.  
  
However about 5 months ago, the man had passed away. Stabbed in the back by one of his own partners. Irisa had been making her own money since then, but often never got paid if she ran into idiots who accused her of being a witch, and not a healer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadi's eyes opened and he withdrew the key from Irisa's head, leaving a shocked Yami and Seth to stare in disbelief. It was true. Both males were 20, and remembered well that Two White Healers and their daughter would be moving into the palace, and that Seth's father would take over the role as High Priest, due to Henshin and his evil ways.  
  
Yami looked too Irisa pain in his eyes, and felt pity for her. He remembered his mother and father had even sent the royal guard too look for her, but never did they find the auburn haired child, but their she was now, a lovely young women, alive, but torn apart, not mentally, but her heart had been shattered, to other point where she could never trust again.  
  
Seth felt like an ass now. Not only had he slapped the White Healer, but he held the item that Henshin used to slay her parents with! He felt rather sick and disgusted by this, and decide later too let his item sit and be cleansed of the evil hands whom once held it.  
  
Irisa took a step back not liking the fact Shadi had gone so deep into her mind, that he did not know how much this was killing her fro m the inside. Memories she sought too keep hidden, had been brought back too the surface too burden her. "Why did yo u have to bring up unwanted memories of my past?" She asked almost in a whisper as she dropped to her knees, her card her mother had given her fell out of what was her pocket, and laid their before her.  
  
Seth moved too say something too her, too comfort her, but before he could even utter a word, or go to other girl, he watched at the card began too glow, and Shadi, Yami, and Seth had too shield their eyes as the glow took over the thrown room and faded, and their on the floor with Irisa holding her protectively in her arms was her card, WingWeaver.  
  
The card truly was beautiful with her 6 wings she looked like a goddess. Irisa did something she had not did in over 14 years, cry. The young women of 18 sobbed into the powerful cards silken robes, and felt the soft velvet wings wrap her in a warm embrace to comfort her.  
  
The fairy looked up from Irisa and narrowed her green eyes at the 3 males. "What I attempted to hide for her, you have only made worse, now she will want nothing more then death, I swore too her mother too protect her, and I have done just that, but now you have only shattered yet the last bit of hope I had for her, I hope yo uare well prepared too attempt to fix what it is you have unraveled Yami and Seth." The card stated bitterly.  
  
All Yami and Seth could do was look down at the floor feeling guilty for this. They should have made her, test her powers, but now they had only made it worse for themselves too gain her trust, and pushed her further away from the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow....this is a long chapter...um...*itches head* I hope those of you that have read this, liked this SMALL background on Irisa's past, and such, and if you got any ideas for me please by all means e-mail me them or leave them with your reviews. I look forward too hearing your comments! *Hops off 2 play on her Playstation 2*  
id=1278369 


	3. When I Woke Up From The Countless Wishes

Chapter 3 In the end Irisa had ended up crying herself too sleep in her Duel Monsters arms. Tired, exhausted in body and soul, not too metchion the mind. WingWeaver however would not leave her young Mistress side, she would not allow Yami, Seth, nor any of the servants too touch her. Finally in annoyance, Seth had summoned his best and most loyal monster the, Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yami had just been thankful for the monster too return too her card, and had three female servants carry Irisa off too be cleaned, and dressed better then in the rags she was in.  
  
It was the least he could do, after all, he and Seth had gone and looked into unwanted memory of her past she did not need too worry herself with, in this day and age. He sighed, and shut his crimson eyes, and looked at the door he stood before now. The door too his mothers personal chambers. The women hardly left her room anymore, she was ill, old, but even in her old age she still was a beautiful women in his eyes, and a loving mother he would always love unto the end of her dying days.  
  
Biting his lower lip the Young Pharaoh pushed open the doors too his mothers room, and found her sitting at her desk, writing away on some parchment. Her long black hair hanging free from it's usual braids the servant women put in. He stood their just admiring her beauty in the door and felt his face turn red as his mother looked up at him with green eyes, and smiled lovingly at her son.  
  
"Yami my son, I have been waiting all day for you too come and visit me." His mother said, and opened her arms too him.  
  
Yami smiled, and closed the door too the room and moved across towards his mother and embraced her in a warm hug, planting a kiss on the side of her face. "I assumed you would miss me mother." He chuckled, and sat down, in the seat he usual sat in.  
  
"Did any of the women meet your requirements?" She asked.  
  
Yami sighed, and shook his head. "No, all of them are nothing more then dogs mother, you know just as well as I do these are just girls found in taverns and dressed up too look pretty, but in truth they are nothing, but dogs, all looking for nothing more then money, a title, and sex, which is not what I want." He sighed, and looked at the floor.  
  
"I know my son, but you MUST find someone to bare you a child...You did at birth have someone picked out, but she was killed, or just vanished off the face of the Earth without a trace." Yami noticed the sad look fill his mothers face, and was rather curious about this now.  
  
"Care too tell me who SHE was?" He asked, crimson eyes falling on his mothers green eyes.  
  
"She was not or royal blood Yami, but of a rare race, her peoples numbers are dwindling, and their are hardly any left in the world with the gift she and her parents posed." She said, sitting back in her seat, and noticed an odd look fill her sons face. "Something the matter, my son?"  
  
Yami shifted a little in his seat, and shook his head. "No mother, please continue. So what was her name, and what of this rare gift?" He asked.  
  
"Her name was Irisa, a lovely little thing. Long auburn hair, violet eyes that seemed to sparkle brightly with life and innocence in them, but her parents as well as her were White Healers. People who can cure those ill, or near death. Your father and I had planned too move them into the palace, they had accepted the offer too work in the Palace, and in return be safe, and Irisa was too be your wife, your father loved her, and I loved her for the few months that I got too see her. Most of the time though you were away or out and about playing with Simon, learning Duel Monsters, but Henshin. He did not like them, he had always wanted your father dead, but he wanted too make your father look like a fool, and so he murdered The mother and father, but the guards never found the child's body." The women sighed, and shook her head in dismay at the unpleasant memories. "I had everyone I knew looking for her, but within a month we had given up hope. I think you would have loved her Yami, perhaps Seth as well, but if you ever do find your bride too be, please give her this." His mother said, as she reached up too her neck and unclasped the golden item around her neck, and placed it in Yami's lap, and realized now her son was almost in shock.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami felt his stomach churn inside, by RA, what his mother all said was true, he had seen Irisa's life, and now he had learned yet another part too the puzzle, the girl was too have been his wife?! By RA, he could not deny he had felt some spark of interest in Irisa, but he did not think after today she could ever begin too trust him, not even too make her his friend!  
  
Yami's mother was now concerned. "Yami, please, are you all right, you look as if you have seen a ghost." His mother stated, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Yami shook his head, "She is not dead mother, she lives.." He stated in almost a whisper.  
  
The hand that was in his hair slowly withdrew, and Yami slowly lifted his crimson eyes too see the shocked look in his mother face. "But it has been nearly over 14 years, and she was but four at the time of her parents murder, their is no way she could remain alive!"  
  
"She does live mother, but I fear by having Shadi force his way into her mind and looking at forgotten things she had buried I have all, but ruined her, and whatever else may remain of her, that has now been torn apart by me." He sighed, putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Does she have it, WingWeaver?" His mother asked faintly with some trace of hope this WAS the Irisa she remembered from over 14 years ago.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please, take me too her room, I wish too see her." His mother demeaned.  
  
"Fine, but I will not go in, I am not ready to face her yet." He stated, and stood, taking his mothers hand with his own, and held the frail women too her feet, and lead her out of her chambers, and down the many hallways, too where the guestrooms lay.  
  
Yami's mother soon found herself standing in the doorway too Irisa's room, and felt her heart leap in her throat, and slowly, as he eyes landed on the sleeping young women. This was no doubt Irisa, the young little child of four she had remembered, when she was still a young Queen, but all grown up.  
  
Yami watched his mother for a few seconds and not even bothering too say anything turned and left the room, too let his mother do as she pleased, he still had a Kingdom too rule and could not worry about some women at the moment, no matter how much he had caused them pain, he was no supposed to care, but why did it feel like he was running away from this? Never the matter, he would live.  
  
The older women moved too sit by Irisa who lay under the soft silken bed covers, her auburn hair shined in the sunlight that filled the room, and looked almost like silk with its shine too it. The hair had been brushed, and the dead ends trimmed so the hair could grow. Irisa resembled her mother well in body and looks, but she wondered how much personality of her mother and father she got.  
  
When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion, the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along. "Queen Isis.." Came a small whisper.  
  
Isis looked down too find herself meeting sad violet eyes, and ran a soothing hand through the young women's silken hair. "Yes Irisa, it is me, but call me Isis." She smiled warmly, and placed a kiss on the girls forehead, and watched as the girl nodded, and shut her eyes only to drift back off into the world of dreams, but before her body went entirely ridge she snuggled up closer too the other women for comfort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if this chapter was so short, but I appear too now be running low on ideas, if anyone out their has some feel free to share them with me and help me out! Review please, all comments and such help me too write and make this better!! 


	4. Even the yearning is growing

Thanks too those of you who reviewed my fanfic so far. I'm glad some people like the way I do my writings with Mary-Sue's or as I PERFER to call them Crossovers between my own things I write, which are of my own works, and Mike-san...*innocent look* I KNOW you love Irisa and all but she belongs too me! Haha! I spent 5 years perfecting her, and she is alllll mine! lol So find yourself another women, oh wait...*itches head* I forgot! You got the stina! Yeh, so um their! *glomps Irisa* mine mine mine mine, and MINE!!!   
  
Irisa: o.O help me! My creator has lost her mind!  
  
Heather: Oh? Since when did you notice?  
  
Irisa: um....um....  
  
Heather: I thought as much.  
  
Seth: *steals Irisa away* Come on, time too watch that movie.  
  
Irisa: Which one?  
  
Yami: The Mummy and The Mummy Returns  
  
Irisa: You just want to drool along with Seth over Rick!  
  
*Innocent looks from the men*  
  
Irisa & Heather: Men! *waps them with a stick*  
  
Irisa: *pounces on her maker* Now um, yeh, so read and pleaseeeeee review!! Heather needs an ego boost and ideas, and thanks Anubus for your comment. I as a reader, know how it feels when someone leaves out settings and or details on someones past life, though it was a tad rushed, it was better then not having anything. I am just glad someone was pleased with how I have this setup, and if anyone has ideas for Heather, just e-mail her at... YamiYugiGal@comcast.net So enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seth sat alone with Simon in the old advisors room. The man had served her lovers father, and now Yami, and was the only one he felt could really be trusted. The other men of the councial sickend him, and he wished their was something he could do too pinpoint out what was extactly wrong with the guy, but none of his own spells or anything seemed to work. Sighing he sat back in the seat he was in and glanced towards Simon whom had beads of sweat coating his skin, his eyes closed as he slept.  
  
He had nothing now, all he and Yami could do was hope whatever Simon had would pass quickly through his system and be out, but he had been up at all the entire day, and that was what worried him, that this was something beyond his reach, but he was no healer really, only Yami High Presit, and his magic was not white, it was the black magics he toyed with. The sound of the door opening alerted his attechion too his lover.  
  
Yami looked slightly out of it, and moved over too Simon and sat beside his old mentor whom had taught him all their was too the game of Duel Monsters, and placed a hand too the mans forehead and drew it back almsot as quixkly unable too believe the high fever he still had, and looked too his lover with sad Crimson eyes. "Is their nothing you can do?" He asked.  
  
Seth sighed, and shook his head. "None Yami. I have tryed everything, even that dog Anzu isn't able too heal him." The High Priest ran a hand through his chestnut hair, and fixed his blue eyes on Yami.  
  
"Wait..." Yami slowly felt the truth and realzation of something hitting him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yami stood and moved for the door, "Irisa, maybe SHE can do something...That is if I can convince her too do it..." He left it at that and quickly left out of the room, it was now dark in the palace, and dinner had been served long ago, and his mother had retired too bed, once she had seen too it Irisa had eatten almost everything on the plate.  
  
Irisa had been moved closer towards his mothers room, which he didn't mind, but had heard her protesting she didn't want too be close too his chambers, he and Seth shared, he sighed and shook his head, cursseing himself for his earlyer actions, not only had he learned of her life, but learned she was choosen to obe his wife, when they were nothing more then childern!  
  
He hated how things were always thrown in his face, not only did he have a whole Kingdom on his shoulders to bare him with burden, but he had too make amends with this women too save Simons life, or prayed to RA that she could. He paused noticeing the door too the room was open and did not see the young women no where.  
  
Stepping inside of the room all the way, he noticed the balconey curtins were moved aside a little and slowly, but silently made hsi way too them, and looked too find Irisa, leaning on the rail overlooking the Nile, lost in thought. He couldn't help, but allow his eyes too wander over her body. On her right arm on the upper part she wore a golden armband with the symbol of RA on it, showing she was too not be touched nor harmed. She wore a long silk made robe, which covered all of her skin, her pale fingers seemed too glow under the light of the moon, and seemed too only enhance her beauty.  
  
Yami shook his head, slapping himself mentally for even looking her over as he did, but was pleased though she did not dress like a slut. "Irisa, may I speak with you?" He asked softly, trying too not get under her skin.  
  
Irisa stood up stright at the sound of the voice and turned halfway around her violet eyes locking with crimsion ones. "If you are asking me too pose as your wife, my answer is no, your mother has so kindly told me of the unwanted fate I was not given much of a choice in, and I refuse too be someones whore." She stated flatly, and looked away from him, and back out at the nile.  
  
"At least we can agree on one thing, neaither of us wishes too marry, but I did not come here too talk of that, but of another matter." He moved closer too her, befoure he cold even join her at her side, he was slapped roughly across the face.  
  
Upset violet eyes glared at him. "I do not want too speak with you, I would rather let Anubis take my soul and torment it forever, then listen to the likes of you, dog."  
  
Yami rubbed his stinging left cheek, "Why do you want death so badly? Is it because you lost your parents, and feel guilty they hid you and could not hide themselves?" He glared at her, and cupped her chin forceing her too keep eye contact with him. "It WASN'T your fault Irisa, your parents hid you for a reason, your peoples powers are rare and hard too find, you are the only White Healer left in Egypt, and your parents wanted you alive, they wanted their daughter too grow up and live, not suffer forever." He sighed, and slowly released his grip on her chin, allowing his hand too return too his side.  
  
"You need too move on, your parents would have wanted it, I can tell my mother likes you, and enjoys having another female around too talk with, she would be hurt if you ended your life, I am sorry I made Shadi do what he did, but we thought you too be the one who has been causeing problems on the streets, I did not mean too go so far into your memories, it would shatter you this badly." He frowned noticeing she looked away and gently turned her face too look at him. "Do not do something so foolish Irisa, even if you end your life, you would not be with your parents in the afterlife, you would find yourself with Anubis for sure, and suffer an even worse fate then death, is that what you honestly what?" He asked.  
  
Irisa sighed, and shut her violet eye opening them again too see concerend ruby eyes locking with her own. "No, but this pain never goes away, and nothing I do, no mater how many people I heal, it doesn't get rid of the pain. I hurts seeing people have their friends, family, and loved ones their for them, and I have nothing." She said.  
  
"Do not think you are the only person in the world that suffers, others do, and you AREN'T alone Irisa. You have my mother, she cares about you, as if you were her own daughter, and if possible I could, I'd like to maybe gain your friendship." He grinned some. "It's rare anyone besides Seth and I, will call all of these other females dogs." He let go of her face.  
  
Irisa felt somewhat comferted by these words, and smiled some at the last comment. "Well it is true, they dress and act like dogs so they can bow down too their Masters feet, and then lick their ass clean." She stated.  
  
"We'll get along quite well." He grinned, but it soon faded as Seth ran into the room panting gasping for breath.   
  
"He has taken a turn for the worse!" Seth manged to blurt out at last.  
  
Irisa's face become puzzled. "What is going on?"  
  
Yami didn't have time too expline and quickly took hold of her wrist, and ran ooff with her out of the room back towards Simions to see the his old friend was having a diffcult time breathing, and looked too Irisa with pleading eyes. "Please, save him for me." He pleaded almost in a whisper.  
  
Irisa, looked from Yami too Simion and moved over too his bed, and sat down beside she placed both hands over him looking for the cause of this, and pin-pointed it out. Slow posion that had been eatting at him for nearly a month. Irisa growled hating too have too do this, but moved quickly and straddeld the mans waist and crossed her arms in front of her chest, and lowed herself forwarda little and opened her mouth, a faint light comming from it, as she took what was inside of Simion into her.  
  
Yami watched her, dumbfounded what she was doing, and noticed her hands hand stopped, but each in different palces, one near the heart another over the area in which the lungs were, and watched her get ontop of Simon and straddel him, and moved closer and watched too see what she did, and noticed now, and saw the light comming going into her mouth, and watched in silence.  
  
Irisa could fell the full extent now of this thing, but kept her body going knowing she was going too drain herself entirely of her powers for the rest of the night, as well for tommrow, but she was only doing this too save anothers life, soon she felt no more of the posion inside the man, and shut her mouth, only too have her eye lids drop like heavy weights and she began too fall too the right on Yami's side.  
  
Yami watched on, and noticed the light had vanished, and watched Irisa begin too fall off, but actted quickly and caught her in his arms, befoure she impacted on the marble floor. He looked too see his lover was just in as much shock as he was, at what just happend.  
  
"Now I see why she was hard too find, when her powers are gone, she passes out fro mthe lack of power, and strength." He was rather intriged by this.  
  
"Yes, but now she is ill!" Yami said, pulling his hand away from her forehead. "Take her too our chambers for now, and have the servent girls bring us some cold water, and clean cloths." He ordered.  
  
Seth nodded, "All right." He said, and quickly took Irisa into his arms and left, leaving Yami alone with Simon.  
  
Just as the young Pharoh was about too leave the room he heard a muffeld groan and looked with stuned Ruby eyes Simon was well! "Simon, are you all right?" He asked, moving over near the man.  
  
Simon rubbed his tired eyes. "A little ill, but I think I will be fine now." He said.  
  
Yami smiled, "Just rest my old sensi, you'll feel better in the morning." Yami assured Simon.  
  
Simon yawned, "Perhaps you are right, good night Yami." He said, turning over on his side and drifted off too sleep.  
  
Yami turned and left the room silently closeing the door behiend him as he moved down the hall for his own chambers. Once inside he noticed Seth was in the bathing area, and found him stripping Irisa's garments off quickly, and placed her into the icy cold waters, of the bath. Yami began too worry a little, now, and quickly moved over too Seth and held Irisa by her shoulders so his lover could dump some water on the females head in attemp too bring the rapid fever down.  
  
"She drained herself entirely of her powers, and now she is running a high fever because of it." Seth said, dumpping two more full things of cold water on her. "All we can do is keep her in here until the fever dies down." Seth said, aggitated she had used up all her powers without thinking of the dier consquences of what would happen.  
  
"I noticed befoure you came into the room she was struggeling too keep herself going, whatever was in Simon requied whatever bit of power she had left from today." He said.  
  
Seth nodded, "Her powers are weak for her age, but seeing as her parents died, she never knew the full extent of them, if she could tap into the hidden source, she would be fine." With a long sigh the High Priest sat on his ass, tired of sitting on his knees.  
  
Yami placed a hand too the girls forehead and relieved a sigh of relief, the fever was slowly comming down. "Good, her fever is starting too come down." He said.  
  
"Lets leave her in it though a little longer, better to be safe then sorry Yami." He said.  
  
Yami nodded, "I know." It was then, he couldn't help, but allow his gaze too wonder down Irisa's form. His eyes taking in the beauty that lay in his own bath. Though Irisa was two years younger then him, he couldn't help, but enjoy the beauty she hid under the many robes she wore, her breats were a decent size, she had pale skin, which suited her, soft petal like lips, which were parted a little allowing her body too take in the air for her lungs.  
  
Seth took notice of his lovers silence and smirked slightly, seeing where those crimsion eyes were going, and felt his own curious azura eyes scan the females body as well, only traveling lower, and couldn't help, but let his eyes take in each and every single cruve. A red bush was what he landed on next, which covered up the hidden female anatomey. In truth he did not really mind this girl.  
  
The sound of teeth chattering was what drew both males from their drunken stuppors. Yami shook his head too clear away the site he had let his eyes take in and reached over for the hair soaps and quickly washed Irisa's hair, and once it was done, he and Seth removed her from the icy cold waters of the bath, and dressed her back into the things she had been wearing.  
  
Yami yawned, tired. He honestly didn't feel like carrying Irisa back over too her own room, and so had Seth place her in their bed, it wouldn't matter much. Once the female was safe under the covers of the bed, Seth and Yami slipped into their own garments, and headed for the bed, to get in.  
  
Yami reached up too turn off the oil lamp, but the wind blew it out. He watched his lover slip under the bed covers, and yawn closeing his eyes, as he kept a fair distance fro mthe female in the bed. Yami couldn't help, but take notice of how well Irisa suited the empty spot in the bed, 'Even the yearning is growing numb from the cold in my heart, why do I feel this way?' He asked hismelf in his head, and slowly joined the other two under the covers of the soft silken blankets and turned on his side, and ran a curious hair through those auburn locks, soft like silken tressels.  
  
He smiled some too himself, and drew the covers up now closer too him and soon was fast asleep, tired, and exusted fro mthe days events, but somewhat happy, he had made ammends with Irisa, but something still bothered him, he wanted too know what was in Simon that had nearly made Irisa pay with her own life, he would just have too wait until tommrow, until then it was the sleep that claimed his mind, forceing the all mighty Pharoh too sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here is Chapter 4! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Well...I am anyways! lol if ANYONE has ideas please share them with me!! I look forward too hearing your comments, and other good things you have too say! Also a note too my FANFICTION.NET readers, when I DO palce the lemon in here I won't be editing it or nothing so you will need to go too AdultFanFiction.net and read. Well that it for now REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	5. Glaring One Way

Chapter 5 The cooling morning air fluttered into the room of the Pharaoh's chamber, the sun had still not risen. The land still was covered over in shadows, still cold and bitter from the previous night. However that would change soon once the sun had risen high into the sky too shine brightly over the planes of Egypt.  
  
The soft cool breeze that had entered the room had awoken Irisa. Violet eyes opened and blinked a few times in attempt to blink away the sleep. Her head was pounding a little, but not as bad, from last night. The poison that had been in Simons body had required all of her power, and whatever else had loaned her the power to aid her in finishing, had helped, but in result it had weakened her body's immune system too fight off the mild side effects.  
  
'Lady Irisa...You need too rest, your still very week from last night. Had I not loaned you some of my own powers you would have died...' Came the worried voice of WingWeaver inside of Irisa's head.  
  
Irisa sighed, and shut her eyes, 'You know just as well as I do, I am always up at this time, I promise, just a small walk then I'll go back too bed.' Irisa promised.  
  
A sigh of defeat came from the duel monster. 'Very well, but should I sense you aren't well I am dragging you off to your chambers.'  
  
'I know, you worry about me to much.'  
  
'Someone has too, or else you'd be hurting yourself.' The card laughed softly, and left her young Mistress to be.  
  
A faint smile fell on the auburn haired women's face. The duel monster creature, cared about her allot, and for that she was thankful for. Irisa sighed, contently not really wanting too move from the bed. The soft silk and pillow for that matter she rather enjoyed, but the warmth was what she enjoyed the most.  
  
As she lay their allowing her mind too awaken from it's sleepy state, she felt something over her belly, and something pressing into both her legs. Opening her tired violet eyes all the way she lifted her head a little too see two arms draped possessive over her, and allowed her eyes too move back and forth between the arms, and knew well know what was poking her in the sides of her legs.  
  
Of all places too wake up, she was in the bed of Yami, and his lover Seth! How she got here...She had yet too find out. She attempted too sit up, but found it impossible, with both males keeping her tired body in the bed, and felt her eye twitch as Seth rubbed his clothed member on her leg. The auburn haired women's face turned the color of her hair, and the expression on her face alone was priceless. "BAKA!!!"  
  
A loud crack on both males faces filled the room, not too mention Irisa's mortified scream, that made Yami and Seth jump halfway into the air and onto the cold marble floor, while Irisa glared back and forth between both men. "PIGS!"  
  
Yami groaned rubbing his aching head and cheek which had both been struck, and slowly got too his feet, too find Irisa wide awake, with a very pissed off expression on her face, and smirked when while she glared at Seth.  
  
Seth growled in annoyance, having been awoken too early, and glared at Irisa. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He demanded.  
  
Irisa pointed at the bulge in Seth's robes, which made the High Priest blush. "Keep your cock away from me, I'm NOT a rubbing post." She hissed, and managed to untangled herself from the silk sheets, and was able too stand on her feet easily.  
  
Yami was trying his best too hold back the amused laughter, and watched as a furious auburn haired girl left his chambers, and looked back too his lover who was glaring at the door, and snickered. "Care too have some 'fun,' Seth?" Yami asked, an evil look in his crimson eyes, as he watched his lover.  
  
Seth looked back to Yami, and grinned when he noted the lust gleaming in the depths of those crimson eyes. "Of course." He joined his lover on the bed, and once Yami was fully on the bed did he take this chance to pin his lover under him and capture his lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
A loud moan came from the pharaohs lips as he and his High Priest savagely kissed the others, hands going for the robes of his lover, pulling at them in annoyance to remove them. "You wear too much too bed." Seth hissed, between kisses.  
  
Yami smirked. "Ah, but you like the challenge my love." Yami said, ripping open his lovers robes pushing the torn article of clothing down to his waist. "And anyway, had you been naked, I think Irisa would have removed your package, now we cannot have that happening." Yami grinned, and captured Seth's lips once more and hungrily kissed him.  
  
Seth groaned, and finally was able to loosen the knot on his lovers robes and slip it off him to expose Yami's full formed body to him. Blue azure eyes looked over the prize under him, and licked his lips in lust. By the gods, each time Seth made love with Yami, he always seemed to notice more about him.  
  
"By RA, you are beautiful Yami." Seth whispered, and kissed his lover once more on his lips, as he allowed his hands too roam freely of the naked flesh.  
  
(To those of you crazy lustful fan girls I hate 2 do this, but I suck at writing this, so if someone wants too write the lemon out here for me by all means you can! GOMEN! Heck, I even attempted to role play this scene out with my male friend and he mocked me cause I sucked at it -_- not my fault I'm not a sex hungry fool like him! lol)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now high noon in Egypt, and all in the streets of Egypt was well, as well as things in the palace. Yami was thankful really for the lack of duties he had today. Simon was well, but still he was puzzled by what had been harming the old man that had been a close friend to him since he was, but a child. 'I shall have to ask Irisa later.' He thought to himself, as he strolled towards the gardens to meet his mother for lunch.  
  
As he made his way into his mothers room, he found it to be empty, but knew from the curtains blowing she was outside. He loved his mother more then he had his father. She allowed him to act like a child when they were around each other, but around his father, he had to act just like an adult. His childhood hadn't been the best, but he couldn't complain now really after what he saw happened to Irisa, he still hated himself for digging into locked memories of her past.  
  
He pushed the curtains aside a little and noticed his mother with Irisa, the two of them sitting across fro m the other talking about something. Curious he closed the curtains a little to listen to what both women had to say.  
  
"But you are all right, you look really pale my dear." Isis said, concerned for the young women's health.  
  
Irisa made a gesture with her hand dismissing the worry. "I will be fine, WingWeaver kept me from dying, however, whatever was in that old man, had been sitting in him for nearly a month, slowly eating at him, working at killing his lungs. It was no illness, poison doesn't work like that, my only guess is someone that knows Dark Magic did it." The auburn haired female stated as she sat back in her seat, still wondering who could have done it.  
  
Isis was about to correct the young women's sitting manners, but didn't knowing it wouldn't be wise, seeing as Irisa had been raised up by a Tomb Robber, and pretty much allowed to do whatever she pleased. "Word has it someone on the streets with Dark Powers is causing allot of trouble o n the streets late at night, do you know much on this?" The older women asked.  
  
Violet eyes moved towards the queen, and then shut as Irisa sighed, "Sadly all to well, it is because of it people blamed ME as being the witch. My powers may not be strong like my parents, but I always sensed something dark and evil following me around at night, if I was walking alone, back from my daily duties." Their was a pause as the violet eyes opened again, and out towards the full blooming garden. "It could be the very same person on the streets that attempted to hurt the old man." Their was another pause as she chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Just how close are Yami and him anyway?" She asked, finally looking towards Isis.  
  
"Well, Yami has been in Simons care since he was a child and even up until now. He taught Yami Duel Monsters, and was really good himself, but Yami as well as anyone else knows is the King of Games, and nobody has been able to beat him in that game, not Seth, Simon, or anyone else that's attempted to duel him." A light laugh came from the old queen. "I'm curious what would happen if he ever lost a duel to someone."  
  
Irisa smirked, "Throw a fit and pout maybe, I honestly would like to learn it, but one card isn't going to help you much." She said.  
  
"Ah true, but perhaps my son can help you out later, that is if you don't threaten to remove his dick like you did this morning." Isis smirked as Irisa's face turned a deep shade of scarlet, the young women had told her of this mornings experience.  
  
"Well...It wasn't funny." Irisa said, turning her head away to hide the red staining her face.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't, but still, be careful about what you say around the others in the palace Irisa, I know you don't mean it, but others may take that as a threat you wish to harm their king."  
  
A sigh escaped the lips of the other female. "Yes I know." She looked at the sundial beside them, "Speaking of your son, he appears to be late."   
  
Isis glanced at the thing as well, and sat back a little. "So it would appear, I assume he and Seth got caught up in some personal affairs." She laughed softly.  
  
"Is it true, he refuses to take a wife because they will not love him AND Seth?" She asked, curious to the rumors she heard on the streets and i nthe palace.  
  
A sigh came from the other women. "Yes, but I do not mind, but he must choose soon, he needs to produce a heir, should something happen to him, but no women is close to what he wants, I'm amazed really he went as far last night to having you in his bed."  
  
"I do not love him Isis, and I will not produce anything from my womb for any man, may he be a common man, king, or god, I will not give birth to a child, and let them suffer in a world I hated." The words were spoken like hard daggers being driven right into the heart of the problem.  
  
Isis frowned at these words, she had hoped Irisa would be that women to become Yami and Seth's lover, and the next Queen. She had a good heart, a pure one, but that same pure heart had been hurt too much. "You may change your mind later on down the road about that."  
  
The auburn haired women shook her head no at that. "My mind is made up, nothing will ever be produced from me."  
  
Yami frowned at Irisa's words, 'She has been through so much...She doesn't really trust allot of people.' He was glad though he knew now what it was that hurt Simon, but now the problem was finding the fiend that did it. He stood up tall, and moved the curtains aside acting like nothing had happened, as he came out and moved over to his mother and smiled and kissed her forehead. "Hello mother."  
  
Isis smiled warmly at her son as he greeted her with one of his normal greetings. "You are late my son, did you and Seth get caught up among yourselves again?" She questioned.  
  
Yami chuckled."No mother, I lost track of time roaming around on a walk." He said, sitting down in the middle of both women, and looked over to Irisa offering a kind smile.  
  
"You feeling better today Irisa?" He asked.  
  
Irisa shrugged. "I'll be fine, just can't use my powers for two days because of last nights events that happened." She said, sitting up from the boyish position she had been sitting in.  
  
"Are you sure? You almost died last night." He stated still concerned about her even though she said she was fine. "Yes, yes, just annoyed to wake up to find two men grinding my legs with their dicks." She said, glaring at him.  
  
Yami grinned evilly, "Ah, but you liked it." He chided.  
  
A loud slap echoed throughout the garden, and Yami was left with a rather red hand print on the right side of his face. "Baka!" Irisa snapped.  
  
Yami rubbed his face. "That's the second time today you've done that." He stuck his lounge out at her.  
  
"Yami your going to catch flies with your tongue" His mother said jokingly.  
  
"Hmph. Women, you don't ever let me have ANY fun." Yami laughed.  
  
"Ah, but you and Seth do." Irisa said, and pat Yami's head playfully.  
  
Isis smiled, glad to see they weren't going to attempt to rip out the others throat, but found it even more funny, how Yami was flirting with the younger female, though he would not admit to his dead's had you told him.  
  
The lunch went by with a few jokes, and laughs, and then just some typical talk of how Egypt was doing, and such, and if Yami was going to choose a wife anytime soon. All and all it was a good lunch, but then everyone had parted and gone their own ways to do do things. Irisa going for a walk, Yami going to look for Seth, and Isis to go and rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sweat drops* Eh...Gomen, too those of you that are lusting for a lemon, but I cannot write them, well, if SOMEONE wants too co-write those parts out for me, by all means you may, and you shall get full credit for it! GOMEN GOMEN!!  
  
Wow...um sorry for the late update, but as I said I got stuck, cause this was supposed to be a lemon part, but oh well. I guess you'll all have to make due for now with what I got on here, so enjoy, if you got any ideas for me please feel free to share! 


	6. Anxiety Flow

I'd like to thank Jae, for helping me write out Chapter 6. You can get a fic done so much faster by role playing! ^_^ Anyway please enjoy chapter 6 feedback is always welcomed!! Enjoy the new chapter, and also, chapter 5 is fixed, it contains a lemon, and yes those of you on FF.net that WANT to see it, click my FF.net profile and click the link to my web site. A banner called Glaring Dream will be on the MAIN PAGE so click it and it'll take you to the fic. Now, ON with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Seth glared at the blonde in front of him, Jounouchi and him were in the thrown room area. It was cleared out, as the two battled around, it was a daily things they did, nothing more then pure sport and enjoyment for the two males. The sounds of metal clashing upon metal echoed throughout the spacious gold plated thrown room. "Your getting better Jou." Seth said, as he backed up twirling the two daggers in his hands as he and the blonde haired male circled one another, each searching for a weak spot.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself today Seth." He stated, now taking the chance to attack his prey, and missed, and quickly blocked Seth's attack, by jumping out of the way.  
  
"Just missing one day isn't going to make me lose my game puppy." Seth snickered, and sent both daggers into the statue behind Jou, and drabbed a staff, twirling it around in his hands and grinned, knowing well Jou hated it the most when he picked up the staff. Both had been doing this for 15 minutes now. Whoever was on the ground 1st and their choice of weapon pointed at the opponents throat lost.  
  
Jou growled and did the same thing as Seth had done with his daggers and picked up his own staff, twirling the thing around, and soon began to do the last around of the fight with his friend. Both males were covered in sweat, but loved the challenge of seeing who would be the first on the ground, and helplessly pinned with a weapon at their throat.  
  
Mai sat on the steps going towards the thrown and watched with amusement as both males entertained themselves. "My, this has been quite a long fight boys, but Jou, as much as I love you and all I think Seth will win." The long blonde haired women began to laugh.  
  
Seth smirked at this, and watched now as Jou began to haul some ass, attempting everything to take Seth out, but each time the brunette blocked his attacks. "Damn, even my own wife doubts me!" Jou said when he had a chance, and jumped up out of the way in time before Seth could kick his feet out from under him.  
  
"Well, it's true Jou, your going to loose to him, like you have every other time you two have played this little game." Mai said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jou growled, and glared at his wife. "Hey! A little more support from you would be nice!" Jou said, stopping, what he was doing.  
  
Seth grinned, and taking the staff tripped the blonde boy and watched as he went flying to the cold marble floor and pointed the sharp deadly tip of his weapon at the boys throat. "Nice game puppy, but you need to ignore what your Mistress says when you play this type of game." Seth grinned, and removed the weapon and held out a hand offering Jou to get up.  
  
Jou accepted the hand, and brushed himself off, and glared at his wife who was enjoying herself, laughing at him. "Haha very funny." Jou said sarcastically, as he picked up his own weapon and moved back over to the wall, and placed it back among the other items.  
  
Seth shrugged, he was still up for someone to do this with, but nobody to be honest was a good fighter, only good fighters were those out on the streets of Egypt. He sighed and moved over to the other wall where he got his staff from and placed it back in the proper place.  
  
Mai stopped her laughing, when she noticed the auburn haired girl come into the room. "You looking for someone?" Mai asked.  
  
Irisa shook her head. "Just wandering around, and was enjoying the show." She said referring to Seth and Jou's horsing around.  
  
Seth arched a brow at the auburn haired female. "You don't seem like the type of person that fights, or would enjoy it." He said, a bit curious, as to why she had watched it.  
  
Irisa smirked. "I may be innocent Seth, but I WAS raised by a Tomb Robber, not some beggar, I learned by watching him fight, and or teach me, how to use weapons properly. Had I not learned any type of ways to defend myself I would have long ago been sold off as a slave, but I wasn't thankfully." She said, moving over to the collection, of daggers, and other various weapons.  
  
Seth smirked, as he watched her. "Are you offering a challenge then to fight me?" He asked.  
  
Irisa ran her finger over a finely polished dagger, and picked it up. "Do you think you can handle fighting a women?" She asked, feeling the weight of the thing, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Yes, but you'll live to regret it." He looked to Mai. "Take her to change into something more suitable for this type of play." He ordered the women.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh annoying High Priest." She said, and lead Irisa out of the room to help her find something in her size to wear.  
  
Jou sat down on the steps towards the thrown where Mai had been. "Is it really wise to let her fight Seth when she nearly died last night?" The blonde questioned.  
  
Seth joined the mutt on the steps. "She won't listen, and I'm not in the mood to insult her, and get my face slapped again." He said, having told those he trusted what happened this morning, but to be honest he had enjoyed the sex with his lover.  
  
"Ah yes, I still wish I had been in the room to see your face." Jou chucked.  
  
Seth and Jou spent a few minutes talking, making fun of one another, trying to see whose buttons the other could press. When they looked up they noticed Yami come into the room, having gotten back from whatever little tasks he had to do after his lunch.  
  
"I assume from the pouting look Seth won?" Yami asked, passing by them and up towards his seat, and sat down on the thrown.  
  
"Jou could have possibly won if he had just ignored Mai." Seth said, patting the boys head.  
  
Jou grumbled a few curses under his breath, and looked down at the marble floor pondering what he could do to beat the High Priest next time.  
  
"Speaking of Mai, where is she?" Yami asked looking around for the blonde haired woman.  
  
"She took Irisa to change into something more suitable for our fight." Seth said, as if this were a normal thing to him.  
  
Yami arched a brow at his lover. "You do realize she is in no condition to fight, after last night, at least take it easy on her." He said.  
  
Seth nodded, "I was intending to."  
  
All three males looked up when their heard feet approaching the thrown room, and looked up to see Mai and Irisa were back. Irisa's hair still hung down normal, her outfit was quite beautiful though, it did show off allot of the flesh. It was made from white snake skin. A small skirt that went past her upper torso and the end of the snake tail in the front which was used as a type, a very small skimpy bra like top which held her breasts up, and managed to keep some of them hidden. Mai had even went to work and added some bit of makeup on the auburn hair female. Making Irisa beautiful, but also at the same time, Irisa could have a deadly bite.  
  
Yami was in awe a little by how well the outfit suited the younger woman, and though he could tell she didn't look comfortable in it, she hid it well, her violet eyes moved over to Seth having found her target. "Shall we began?" She asked.  
  
Irisa hated this outfit, she didn't mind the color white but wasn't a fan of snakes, nor any types of garments made out of them. She watched as Seth stood up and began to go for his own weapons, she doing the same, and picked up two daggers, having all ready known which ones to use. "Oh Seth," She looked to him, as he turned around. "I want you to fight as you did the the puppy over their, I won't accept no less, because I won't hesitate to give you a nice cut on that pretty little face." She smirked.  
  
He blinked slightly at her words, knowing full well that she couldn't have been at full strength after last night. He saw the look in her eye, and stole a quick glance to Yami, one that said he wouldn't go too easy. Turning his ice blue eyes towards her, he struck a fighting pose. "Al right... but If I see that your in any form of pain from last night.." He looked at her serious face, "Though it looks like you won't back down either." With that he began to taunt her with his own two daggers.  
  
Irisa snickered. "It's my powers are weak Seth, not my physical form." She said, twirling both daggers around in her hands, showing she wasn't joking, her skill;s belonged to that of a tomb robbers. She had picked this up on these from her friendly tomb robber that had taken her in, and once in awhile as a child had tagged along with him and other tomb robbers on their plunders, and was always spoiled rotten, but loved it when they taught her how to defend herself. "And I will show no mercy." She said, violet eyes going cold, taking on a serious look to them, as the two now began to circle one another each trying to find a weak spot on the other, or awaiting for who would be foolish to make the 1st attack.  
  
He smirked, realizing this might be his only challenge in a long time. After circling each other for a while, he finally took the chance to lung towards her, and the sound of metal clanging upon metal soon resounded across the room. Both battled it out fiercely, but Seth, already weakened from his previous sparring with Jounouchi, soon showed signs of his growing tired, yet he didn't back down. He lunged at Irisa, his ice blue eyes full of determination.  
  
Irisa jumped out of the way only to catch his blade with her own. Her movements were graceful almost like that of a cats. She was tired herself, but she would show no signs of that. She managed to made a small cut on Seth upper arm, and smirked, managing to catch the brown haired bow off guard and knocked one of his daggers out of his hand and got out of the way before he slashed at her own flesh.  
  
Seth was greatly surprised at the skills of the young woman before him. At the loss of his dagger, he continued to fight her as best as he could with just the one. He let himself be pushed back to one wall, and reached behind him to grab his staff. The one weapon he preferred fighting with. Dropping the one dagger, he placed both hands on the staff, and began to attempt to push Irisa back.  
  
Irisa growled and managed to still use her daggers to help her in her fight, and managed to block each swing that came by her, even the smallest of weapons came in handy, she just needed to find Seth's weakness. 'If I have a chance I could kick his feet out from under him, but I will have to catch him off guard completely.' She thought, jumping out the way of a low swing attack and kicked him hard in the gut sending the high priest to the ground, and tossed her weapons right into the wall and did 3 back flips across the room and grabbed her own staff on the wall and twirled it around, trying to adjust to the new weight within her hands.  
  
Yami sat on his thrown enjoying the show in front of him. In the last two years, Seth and someone else had done this to entertain a bunch of people turning the day of the festival, women in the past had attempted to do something like this with Seth, but none had lasted as long, as the auburn haired vixen before him, and smirked slightly, thinking Seth may have found himself a match when it came to this type of fighting games.  
  
Seth smiled at the young woman before as he was seated on the floor, "It seems I've finally met someone worthy of sparring with." He smiled at her, the sweat making his clothes cling to his body, glistening down his topless form, standing up quickly once more. Jounouchi gave Seth a dirty look with Seth's last comment, "Well I least I don't use dirty tactics to get my opponent on the ground." For a fraction of a second, Seth turned to give Jounouchi a dirty look, his concentration fading at his opponent before him.  
  
Irisa didn't attack. "Talk later, fight." She said ordering the other, and blocked his attack. "And you are quite the worthy opponent I've had since my last tomb robbing visit with the other men." She said, grinning, and pushed him away with the strength she could gather up, and backed away from him,both circling the other again.  
  
He smiled at her and lunged forwards, for every blow he attempted to use, he was struck backwards. The sound of metal clashing echoed against the walls of the large room as both combatants continued to battle relentlessly. He lunged towards Irisa, attempting to knock her off her feet or unbalance her in someway, but the woman was as graceful as a cat, and countered his movements almost perfectly.  
  
Irisa noticed a chance now and quickly dropped to the ground and kicked Seth's feet out from under him, and went to grab her own weapon and yelped in surprise as she was grabbed and roughly turned around and found the tip of Seth's staff at her throat, and panted heavily a bit worn out from the fight with the man. "Well done Seth." Both fighters were covered in sweat and clearly exhausted, never having found such worthy opponents to fight with before.  
  
Yami had thought Irisa was going to win for sure with the kick little move she had done, but her foot, had been close to his lovers hand, and watched with amusement as it lashed out grabbing the females ankle and roughly jerked her onto the floor and saw his lover move quickly on his knees to point the deadly end of the staff at the girl, and clapped, having enjoyed the show emensley"Bravo." He said to both.  
  
He removed the staff from it's position above Irisa's neck, and stood up, he then reached down and helped the girl from her position on the floor. "That was the best match I've had in a while," Seth said as he smiled warmly at her. As he helped her to her feet, he bent down and kissed her on the back of her hand. "It would do me a great honor if you were to spar with me again sometime." He smiled, and winked at her slightly.  
  
Irisa took the offered hand, taking the staff that was hers in the process, and used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She arched an auburn brown at the High Priest as he kissed her hand, and wasn't used to this type of attention"I wouldn't mind, I haven't done anything like this in other a year." She said moving away, from Seth, and placed her spree on the wall, and noticed both her daggers were right in the groin of a statue, and pulled them out with ease, and placed them back into the proper places.   
  
Jou sat their gloating, his wife mocking him saying he'd get his ass kicked by a women if he even attempted to go up with Irisa. "Oh hush you!" He said, glaring back down at the floor.  
  
Yami shook his head chuckling at Jou and Mai, but often found it amusing the two annoyed one another so much. "Mai, do you know how far you are along with your child?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
Mai looked from her lover to Yami, "About a month, the baby should be due close to the end of the year." Mai said, smiling, happy someone asked her about her baby.  
  
Jou smiled, and rubbed Mai's belly thoughtfully, he protect his unborn child and wife no matter what, even if it met risking his life to keep them safe. "I can't wait till its born, then I'll have a family of my own." He said, he honey eyes lighting up.  
  
Irisa smiled some seeing Jou wasn't such a bad guy, at least he had respect for his lover. She moved over to the stairs the two were sitting on, and sat down a little away from Jou and was glad to be off her feet, worn out from the fight with Seth.  
  
Seth smiled at the happy couple seated on the stares, his blue eyes content, but still showing a hint of sadness. Though he loved Yami, it seemed neither of them would ever find a woman that would be happy with both them, and their situation. He looked over at Yami, and walked towards him. Under his breath so that only Yami would hear, he said, "She's something else isn't she."   
  
Yami nodded, and couldn't help, but feel his own pang of jealously towards the two happy lovers, and looked away from the auburn haired woman with sad eyes. "Yes, but she wants nothing to do with us, nor have children." Yami said sadly, but it was a silent reply, to his lovers ears, so he may only hear it.  
  
He nodded, his blue eyes unreadable as he watched Jounouchi and Mai smiling at each other, talking to Irisa and smiling. "Well that's her decision. I suppose," he finally said after a few moments. He let his hand lightly touch Yami's in a gesture of affection. "Though she seems to be fitting in here nicely." He thought to himself of her arrival here and the events that had occurred afterwards.  
  
"Yes, but even still she is wounded forever, I cannot blame her." Came Yami's sad words once more, and was quite jealous at the two lovers in front of him and wanted to have a child of his own flesh and blood, and a wife to share with his lover, but no female but Irisa had been able to fit that part, and that one female he was having feelings for would have nothing to do with what he wanted.  
  
He calmed down a little by his lovers gesture, and noticed something appearing behind Irisa, and thought it was some type of monster, but settled back down when he noticed it was her duel Monster WingWeaver, he watched as the monster began to do something to the girls shoulders, and noticed Irisa relaxed as the graceful pale fingers of the monster, did something to sooth the auburn haired girl down, but said nothing, seeing as Irisa looked content by it and kept on talking with Mai and Jou.  
  
"That girl seems to have a very special connection with her duel monster." Seth looked from the monster to Irisa. Wingweaver seemed to be almost like a surrogate parent to her with the way she acted and moved around Irisa. He pulled a card from beneath his robes, and looked down at his blue eyes. "Then again, so do we..." He looked at his koibito, and smiled, "Well... even if she doesn't want to be 'with us' we should try to make her want to stay here." He smiled, "She sure does liven up this place a lot."  
  
WingWeaver did this for a few minutes, releasing the tense mussels from her Young Mistress back, and once she was done, did she vanish back into the Shadow Realm. "I was enjoying that.." Irisa said in a pouty manner knowing her monster still heard her.  
  
Yami noticed that as well. "That she does, too bad our monsters didn't do such things for us." He chucked softly, amused really at the thought of Seth's dragons doing that.  
Seth laughed realizing what Yami was chuckling about, and winked at him. He felt a little uncomfortable standing about in his sweat soaked clothes. "I think maybe, I should take a bath, before I finish my duties for the day." He looked at Yami, his eyes sparkling evilly, "Care to join me?"  
  
Irisa had stood, and said goodbye to the others, feeling the need to take a bath, and get out of the annoying garments she wore. Yami smirked slightly as he watched Irisa fiddling with her top part, as she walked out of the thrown room, and then looked to his lover. "I would love to, someone needs to help you out in those hard to reach places." Yami said, standing up and kissed his lovers lips.  
  
Seth leaned his head downwards and kissed his love back. Standing up to his full height once more, he smiled, and ruffled a hand through Yami's hair. "I shall meet you in our chambers then."  
  
With that he walked off towards the exit, but before he left, he made a remark to Jounouchi, "I'd be careful if you fought her, puppy boy, she may just prove how much of a dog you are."  
  
"You know, if you both like her, why NOT say something to her..." Mai suggested from where she sat with Jou, and grabbed his wrist to restrain her lover from doing something foolish.  
  
"Seth!! I'm going to get you for that!" The blonde male barked out.  
  
"I wish it WERE that easy to just tell her that." Yami said, with a sad sigh, and moved down the stairs to his thrown and bidded his friends a goodnight, and went to join his lover for their bath. 


	7. It's Whitely Vanishing

Thanks again to Jae I've got another chapter done. Sorry if I seem to be jumping around a bit, but I honestly want to go on with the next part after this fic, to more current times,he next story I have mapped out in my head, and the new title for that maybe called 'Tears' its a song from the anime X, it suits Irisa well, and the others, which you will see near the end of the fanfic. Please review!   
  
Chapter 7   
  
Yami and Seth currently sat alone in their chambers, which was really Yami's. Both in one another's arms, currently tired, but yet content from their love making in the bath, Seth having got to have top this time. "I really do like her Seth, I rather enjoyed the other body in our bed last night, it felt more complete with the three of us." The tri-colored hair male stated, relaxing into his lovers embrace.  
  
Seth smiled wrapping his arms around Yami's smaller form, and nodded, "It was nice having someone else with us last night." He thought of the way she smelt, and the softness of her skin. Then his mind wandered to when they were bathing her. His blue eyes filled with sadness for a moment, "But it seems that she doesn't want anything to do with us."  
  
The smell of her still linger on the soft pillows, the scent of violets, and roses and whatever other exotic flowers she had been sitting by. "I over heard her and my mother talking before I joined them to eat, my mother is right, she is suitable for the role of Queen, but Irisa wants no children, nor does it appear she'll allow anyone to fill that deep void in her heart. I'm afraid to even ask her in person myself." Never had he felt so frustrated in his whole life, a tear slipped down his face and onto his lovers hand. "I have only a week left and I still must choose a wife, or else some whore will be picked for me, and I won't give no whore my mothers necklace."   
He sighed, and kissed Yami softly. "A week is still a week, anything can happen in that amount of time." He cradled Yami in his arms holding him close.  
  
"And a week won't before encourage time to convince Irisa I want her as our lover, and to take the place as Queen of Egypt."   
  
Seth nodded and looked towards his lover. "Well, I guess our best bet would be to just try to get her to like us." He thought to himself, 'Maybe if I tell her how I feel about her, I might just be able to...' he didn't allow himself to finish the thought.  
  
"And how could we go about doing this? Take her off someplace where it's nice in the gardens and tell her how we feel?" Yami asked only half serious about it, not fully on it.  
  
"Well.. you never totally know until you try." Seth sighed again, and hugged Yami closer to him.  
  
Yami sighed. "I hate life." He said, in defeat, he had all the power in the world, but he could not summon the courage to ask a woman a simple answer.  
  
Seth smiled slightly, and kissed Yami on the lips. "Can't be all that bad, at least no matter what happens we'll still have each other."  
  
"Yes this is true, but do you think I should go and ask Irisa this tomorrow after breakfast is over with?" He asked.  
  
Seth was quiet for a moment, contemplating what his love wanted to do. He took his hand and ruffled it through the tricolored points that was Yami's hair. "I guess that's up to you, if you feel your ready for it."  
  
"I'll try, but I fear her rejection the most if anything."  
  
He nodded knowingly, as he planned on telling Irisa his feelings as well. "At least we'll have each other. No matter what the outcomes are."  
  
A small nod was his only response from his lover. "Lets get some rest, so were not walking zombies in the morning." Yami suggested, slipping out of Seth's arms for a few seconds to pull back the covers of his bed, and crawl under them.  
  
He smiled and nodded, taking Yami back into his arms, curling against him and falling asleep.  
  
Yami took in the scent of the women's that had slept in their bed the night, he had never felt such emotions like this since he and Seth each confessed their love for the other, but now it was starting all over again, and only this time it was harder, and it was because he didn't understand females all that well. With a yawn Yami wrapped his own arms around his lover and was soon fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, Yami and Seth had both managed to get up and take a bath, without screwing one another like two dogs in heat. Once the bath was over, did they go about dressing themselves, Yami sitting at his vanity area, applying the makeup for his face, while his lover searched around for his item.  
  
Seth set about to dressing himself, and then gave Yami a kiss. "I have some matters that I have to attend to before breakfast," he stated. He then picked up the Millenium Staff, and placed it in the folds of his robes. He winked at Yami, "Good luck with Irisa."  
  
Yami nodded, and placed a kiss on his lovers lips. "Thank you, I just hope she will not hate me." He said, turning make one last adjustment to his makeup, and slipped the puzzle's chain around his neck, and stood up, moving towards the door with Seth, so they may leave their chambers.  
  
Sharing one last kiss with Seth, Yami moved a little bit down the hallway towards Irisa's room, and knocked on the door to the room, and got no response, and opened the door, and stepped inside silent as could be, and shut the door behind him without a sound, and noticed the auburn haired female wasn't in her bed, and moved towards the bath area, and stepped inside to see if she was their. The bath was filled, but nobody in it. Rose petals covered the surface of the water, pink, red, and white petals.  
  
Bubbles formed on the surface of the water coming up from the bottom, and brought the ever so curious king closer to the bath, before Yami realized it Irisa came up from fro m the water, tossing her hair behind her, as she stood their, and wasn't even embarrassed in the slightest that he saw her naked. "Can I help you Yami?" She asked, getting out of her bath, and bent down to retrieve her robe, and wrapped it around her naked form.  
  
Yami blushed slightly, trying to avert his large crimson eyes elsewhere, but he had seen enough of Irisa to make his heart race. "Maybe you should get dressed first, I can wait for you outside your chambers until your ready." He said as calmly as possible though he was overly nervous and slightly aroused from Irisa's wet form.  
  
"You saw me naked two nights ago Yami, when I was out cold, I have nothing to hide nor be embarrassed about." She said, moving past, him and began to fish for an outfit some of the servant girls brought into her room yesterday while she'd been out.  
  
He turned his back to her, for his own good, and tried to calm himself down. "True, but that was a very different set of circumstances." He idly fingered the hem of his cloak, and waited for her to finish dressing. "I hope you slept well after your spar yesterday," Yami said, in hopes that he would be able to lighten Irisa up first.  
  
Irisa found something suitable, and let her bath robe drop to the floor of her room, and began to get into the garments she found. "Yes, I slept, well, but ended up getting another massage from WingWeaver to make me sleep better." She stated, and soon was in the last thing, and slipped the light loose robe on, and sat down at the vanity chair, and began to braid her hair, however she she did she slipped flower petals into the braid, doing it the whole way down. "You may turn around now." She stated calmly, and reached for another thing of flower petals and kept on adding them in.  
  
Yami took in the beauty seated before him, and felt his heart skip a beat. Sure he loved Seth and felt he was handsome beyond compare, but Irisa was beautiful, like a goddess seated before him. He blinked his eyes a few times, before he realized he'd been staring a little too long. "WingWeaver seems to be very good to you." he chuckled slightly, "I could never imagine my Black Magician doing anything that she does for you."  
  
"She promised my mother no matter what she would watch over me, and protect me, in hopes I would pass my powers onto a child, should I ever have any, but I will not allow my heart to be toyed with. i thought I had loved that idiot Bakura a good Tomb Robber, and in so doing I was blindly tricked and used, and the little bastard killed the man that had taken me in off the streets and kept me safe, and raised me as if I was his own flesh and blood." She said, tying the end of the braid, to keep it in place so it could dry and keep the flowers in so the hair would be able to take in the scent.  
  
He nodded, thinking to himself that a future with her seemed bleak with what had happened in her past. "So you'll never trust another man as long as you live?" Yami stared into her eyes, drowning in their depths.   
  
Irisa sighed, and looked away from him. "Honestly I do not know, I don't want to be hurt again, my heart cannot take the pain no more, and I hate seeing others live happy lives, have families, and other such things I've always wished to have. I lost my parents at to young an age, then I felt happy again with the Tomb Robber that took me in." She smiled some. "I liked it when he took me out with him on some of his trips with his fellow plunders, but it was rare he'd take me the whole way to the site, but none the less I enjoyed being with him. He was like a second father to me. I know what he did was wrong, but I couldn't complain he fed me, kept me clothed, and provided a roof over my head, for my whole life. I just can't believe I thought that fool Bakura loved me, he easily managed to swoon me over, and then used the guy I knew to get one of them items you and Seth have, and once he had the Ring, he killed him, and I saw it." She said, a tear falling down her face.  
  
"For the last year I haven't trusted nobody and have done almost everything possible to kill myself. However each time I did WingWeaver stopped me." She sighed in defeat, "So I gave up, and the last two months I've been attempting to stay off the streets because of the witch lingering around, ever since she came into Egypt, I was being accused for her crimes, and I hated it, at least I don't have to worry about them no more."   
  
Yami placed his hand under her chin, and used the other to wipe her tear away. He looked into her eyes a moment before placing a light kiss on her lips, and backing away. "I know that there is no way to erase your past," Yami started, "But I wanted to tell you that in the short time you've been here Irisa, I couldn't help but want to know more about you." He stood there watching her expression on his face as he told her everything that was on his mind. "Irisa, I... I think I'm falling for you," he finally got out. "I know that you don't trust me, but I want to try to earn your trust." He went quiet for a moment, looking into her eyes for any trace of a sign.  
  
Irisa looked up to meet blood red eyes, lavender and crimson meeting, her violet eyes went wide at the little kiss, felt her body react to the feeling, it felt strange, alien to her. All she had ever known in the last 14 years of her life was pain, suffering, sadness, but not this. She shook her head, standing, not believing these words, and moved away from him. "You cannot love me, it is only lust, or some curl joke!" She snapped at him.  
  
Yami's eyes filled with pain at her words, and he turned away from her. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that..." He started to go towards the door. "I'll leave you then." Once he reached the doorway he turned once more to face her, "Remember this though, I never joke when it comes to dealing with matters that concern the heart." He looked at her, his eyes still clouded with pain, and left heading towards the throne room to deal with the affairs for the day.  
  
Irisa shook her head as the door closed and drooped to her knees, not understand the pain ripping at her heart, and wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob, wishing this feeling would go away, and felt soft white wings embrace her. "Ssshh...calm down, has it been so long Irisa your heart has forgotten what love feels like?" WingWeaver asked sadly, as, she pulled Irisa into her arms.  
  
"This isn't love, he's toying with my head, he just wants to hurt me like everyone else has!" She snapped through her tears, clinging to the duel monster as if she would forever fade away, and leave her entirely alone.  
  
The female monster sighed, and picked the girl up in her arms with ease. "Calm down, Yami and Seth both have feelings for you Irisa. Can you not see that in their eyes? The looks they have is not lust for your beauty, they like you, for who you are, not because of your body." The monster said sadly.  
  
Irisa gave no answer, and ended up falling back to sleep in the duel monsters arms, but when she did awake it was lunch time, and found her giant sized bed empty, and felt so alone. She removed the braid in her hair and left her chambers, and moved towards Yami's mothers room to join her for lunch, a few tears falling down her face, as she went to reach for the door, and heard someone say her name, and looked up to see it was Seth.  
  
Seth looked at the young woman standing before him, tear marks streaked down her face. "Irisa, are you alright?"  
  
"No." She stated, failing to make her voice sound normal and cold, but failed to do so.  
  
Seth took the young woman's hand and led her to one of the empty rooms across the hall. Upon entering he looked down at her with his ice blue eyes. She was close enough to him that he was able to smell the scent of flowers in her hair. Not realizing his actions, he held her close to him. "Irisa, is there anything that I can do?"  
  
Irisa followed him to confused to care about eating at the moment, or trying to act like she was fine. "Ever since Yami came into my room this morning, and kissed me and told me he loved me, I've had this strange feeling inside me all day, and I don't know what it is and I want it gone." She said, tears falling down her face once again as she looked away fro the High Priest.  
  
Seth looked the young woman in her eyes. "He does love you, you know..." He started to say, as his voice trailed off, "He told me so last night." He walked over to her, and held her close to her, trying to comfort her. He run's his fingers through her auburn tresses, which were as smooth as silk. "He's not the only one that does you know," he said, tipping up her chin so that he could stare into the large purple orbs that inhabited her face.  
  
Irisa relaxed into the warm embrace of someone that was human and not WingWeaver. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as the soft hand ran through her hair, her somewhat tanned face getting a bit of a blush on her face. "But ...I thought it was only lust I saw from you both in your eyes." She said confused, and felt that odd feeling in her heart growing even more, as her violet eyes locked with Seth's.  
  
Seth smiled, and shook his head, "Have you ever seen anyone look at you with the looks that Yami and I give you?" He continued to look into her eyes, taking one hand and wrapping it around her waist. "Have you ever let anyone truly love you?" He leaned down and placed a kiss gently on her forehead.  
  
Irisa sighed shutting her eyes. "No, I forgot what love was, until just now." She rested her head on Seth's chest. "Now I feel bad for hurting Yami's feeling earlier." She stated.  
  
He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Well... maybe we should go find Yami then," he unwillingly let the beauty in his arms go, "He should be in his throne room right now, finishing up his morning duties, he usually does that before lunch with his mother."  
  
"I know, his mother told me everything." She smiled, and placed a soft kiss of her own on his lips. "Shall we go find him and tell him the good news?" She asked, one of her lovers.  
  
He smiled and nodded, opening the door to the main corridor for her. Upon exiting he held out his hand for her to grab. "Ready whenever you are, Irisa."  
  
Irisa smiled, it was the first real smile anyone got to see on her face, as she took Seth's hand, and followed him down towards where the thrown room was located, however as they got closer, both magic users stopped dead in their tracks. Irisa paled. "How can she have gotten into the palace?!" Irisa didn't wait for Seth, and ran as fast as she could towards the thrown room, she knew this horrible cold dark magic all to well fro her late night walks on the streets of Egypt. 


	8. Keket: The Dark Witch

Chapter 8  
  
Irisa had never run so fast in all her life, but this evil that she felt in the palace, was one that needed to be taken care of and destroyed of immediately. She could see people linger half in the thrown room and out of it, and forced her way through the crowed of people that had gathered, and what she heard next and saw paled her, and made her blood run cold.  
  
Yami held the hand of an exquisite beautiful young woman. She had long black hair, brown eyes the looked so very close to black. Dressed much the way Irisa preferred to dress, and was smiling happily as she stared into Yami's eyes.  
  
"I have now chosen my wife, everyone look now for she will be the queen of Egypt at the end of this season." Yami announced, their was something rung with him though, his blood red eyes, that always looked so much more alive looked quite dual, almost dead in a strange way.  
  
Irisa felt sick, and almost lost her balance, before arms wrapped around her waist, to hold her up, keeping her close, she knew who they belonged to, her violet eyes looked up and locked with the woman's that was with Yami, one single name slipping from past her lips, but in a low whisper, which Seth could hear. "Keket, the dark evil witch."  
  
Seth held Irisa in his arms, staring at his lover in disbelief. After making sure she was okay, he walked over to Yami, and pulled him aside from Keket, "Yami.... are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes at his lover. "Yes, she will be both our lovers Seth, and now we don't have to worry no more about these matters." He smiled, kissing his lovers lips. "Come now let me introduce you to her." He said, reaching into his robes to remove his mother's necklace to give to his soon to be wife.   
  
Seth looked at his koibito, he could tell by the way that Yami was acting that there was no way to help him right now. He headed back towards Irisa, taking her hand, and watching the situation unfold in front of him. "I wonder what we should do..." he said under his breath to the girl. "I don't want to cause a scene in front of the court right now."  
  
Keket and Irisa had been looking one another in the eyes directly, both of them only knowing the truth of who she really was, and the witch smiled as Yami returned, and acted all surprised, and happy as the Pharaoh slipped his mothers necklace around her throat. 'He was so easy to control, men are such easy fools to trick, when it comes to my powers, but I guess with the little white healers rejection from earlier it added to my luck.' Keket thought to herself.   
  
Yami looked to Seth, and glared at Irisa, a cold look filling his face, when he saw his lover holding the auburn haired woman's hand. "Seth, aren't you going to come here and join us?" Yami asked.  
  
Irisa felt hurt by the look, but managed to look like it didn't bother her, and tighter her grip on Seth hand in a warning, not to join Yami at all.  
  
Seth breathed under his breath to Irisa, "I'm going to stay with them a while, and try to learn more about this woman." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry, I'll be alright." He winked at her and walked over to Yami and Keket, bowing slightly in front of the woman and raising her hand to his lips, he did not, however, look at the woman once he raised his head but scowled at her instead.  
  
Keket offered her best smile to the High Priest, and went to kiss him, but felt as if something were stopping her, and before she realized it she was thrown roughly onto the ground. 'Watch over Seth WingWeaver, I cannot afford him falling under her control.' Irisa sent through the link she had with her monster, and left the thrown room to find Yami's mothers quickly. Leaving her lover in the hands of her only duel monster, that always protected her, but was not watching those she loved.  
  
Yami looked around wondering what happened, and bent down picking Keket up, whom inside was cursing. 'Damn white healer, I know she had to have done this.' She thought with annoyance, and managed to con Yami to take them someplace more silent.  
  
"We can go to the gardens I'm sure my mother is up, and I would like for you to meet her Keket." He smiled.  
  
Seth felt the power of Irisa's WingWeaver behind him. He looked at Yami then he looked at Keket, he was going to have to watch his lover for a little while, to make sure her intentions, evil as they were didn't harm him too much.  
  
He followed behind Yami and Keket as they headed towards the gardens, and hoped that everything would go somewhat smoothly until he could figure out a way to get Yami alone.  
  
Irisa panted, having ran the rest of the way to the older woman's room and hid someplace in the garden with her to talk, fearing Yami would bring the witch here. "Keket the witch has Yami under his control, she has only come here to get the spell casters in the palace or anyone that has some bit of power in them, and will drain them of their powers, and once that is over with she will kill them. I know you have some, or else you could never have played duel monsters, please do not remain alone with her or look her directly in the eye should she come here." Irisa told the older woman, not wanting anything to happen to Isis, she had come to think of her as a second mother the last few days she'd been here within the palace.  
  
Isis looked at Irisa, her eyes full of concern for the young woman. "Do not worry about me Irisa," she started, "You should worry about Yami. I myself am old and will leave this world soon enough anyway." She smiled at the young woman before her.  
  
Isis saw the look on Irisa's face, and then said, "But don't fear my child, I shall be careful of this woman as you ask."  
  
"Thank you." Irisa said, clearly under a great amount of stress, thinking she had gotten away for good of Keket and her dark ways, she'd been proven otherwise.  
  
Isis gave Irisa a hug, smiling softly at her. "So dear, are you enjoying your stay here otherwise?" She said, trying to change the subject to something lighter.  
  
"Yes, but not now, with Keket roaming around here." She said, grateful for the hug, and sighed a few tears slipping down her face. "I could have stopped this earlier had I known better what my feeling for Yami were, it took Seth to show me them." She said, never having felt so weak or utterly lost and helpless.  
  
Isis held the girl close to her for a second, running her fingers through her hair trying to comfort her, "Don't worry dear, don't blame it all on yourself." She held Irisa like any mother would do to comfort their child.   
  
"As long as you are still here, there is still hope for my Yami." She said softly into Irisa's ear. "Please do not forget that."  
  
Irisa nodded. "I know. I have WingWeaver watching Seth currently so he doesn't fall into her grasp, I know his powers are strong, and nobody in the palace an afford to lose him."   
  
Isis looked at Irisa, "No matter what happens Irisa, remember that both of them love you very much." She frowned slightly. "Please be careful as well, for if what you say about this woman is true, then she will be after you as well."  
  
"I know, I've come across her before, and have always gotten away, each time I come across her though, her powers get stronger, and it gets harder and harder for me to fight her."  
  
"This time Irisa, you will not be alone." She gave a quick kiss on her forehead. "Don't ever forget that." She reached into her robes and pulled out a single card. It was a magic card, and on it was the word Unity.  
  
Irisa took the card into her hands, and looked at it. "What will this do?" She asked, looking up at the older woman.  
  
Isis smiled softly at Irisa, "This card has the power to combine the forces of friendship, love being one of the key powers. Remember if you have friends, and are loved then you can do anything."  
  
Irisa nodded. "I know, and thank you for everything Isis." Irisa whispered, hugging the older woman.  
  
Isis smiled and looked at the young woman, "Now go, and be safe." She hugged her once more, "There is a lot to do to make everything right again, and I am sorry for placing such a burden on your shoulders."  
  
"It is all right, I will live...." Irisa trailed off, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing on end again, sensing Keket within the gardens now.  
  
Isis sensed the evil coming closer as well. "Go now, I'll be safe on my own. I do not think she would hurt me in front of my own son."  
  
Irisa nodded, "No matter what DO NOT look her in the eyes, her look is as deadly as that of a Cobras bite." She warned, and with that quickly left, to find something to do, to help her out, in finding ways of getting rid of Keket.  
  
Isis nodded and watched the young woman before her go in search of ways to stop the curse that had befallen her Yami, she said a soft prayer to the god Ra, hoping that he'd guide Irisa on the right path.  
  
Irisa returned to a normal walk, as she went to open the door to exit Yami's mothers room, did she open it to find Yami, Seth, and Keket, she took a step back, sensing the evil within the woman, it seeped out of her like a bad omen, and could feel the powers of all the poor souls she'd stolen just to increase her own dark magic's.  
  
Keket smiled wickedly at Irisa, and latched onto Yami's arm. "My, my.... looks like they let just about anyone into the palace these days." She smirked at Irisa, "Seems like you've found a new way to occupy yourself."   
  
She leered at Irisa, then said low enough for only her to hear, "Someone's whore no doubt. Otherwise you'd never be allowed this far into the palace."  
  
Irisa's eyes narrowed into deadly, silts, she did not care what Yami would do to her, and lashed out at the witch in front of her slapping her roughly across the face, sending her to the floor. "I'm not the one who kills innocents and rapes them of their powers!" She snapped, and before she realized it another hand lashed out and slapped her, she almost fell as well, but caught herself from falling and felt even more hurt, when she noticed it was Yami that slapped her, but not the Yami she had come to known these last few days since she'd been in the palace. A mind-controlled puppet was all she saw infront of her now. She was trying her best now to cover up her sadness, and left the room, vanishing down the hallways of the palace, and once out of site, did she hang her head, and allow the tears to fall freely down her pale cheeks.  
  
Keket smirked; even if she had been slapped it had gone far better than she had planned. "Yami darling, would you help me up off the floor please?" After Yami had helped her up she bent down and gave him a kiss.   
  
Seth gazed followed after Irisa, watching her run off down the hall. "I have to excuse myself," he said to Keket and Yami, "I have to finish up my duties for the day." And with that he exited the room, trying to catch up to Irisa.  
  
Now alone Keket looked to Yami, "Shall we visit your mother now?" she said, giggling slightly.  
  
Yami smiled, like the good little mindless puppet he now was. "Yes, I am sure she will be very happy to meet you." He said, taking her into his mother's room closeting the door behind them once they were inside.  
  
Irisa had made it into the room where most of the spell casters in the palace did their spells in, and sank down into one of the chair and curried her face into her hands sobbing, she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of Keket, but she could feel just how greatly the witch had increased her powers, and didn't know weather or not if she could defeat her, her magic was all too weak, and even so, the other powers her parents had, she would never be able to get to them, hidden magic's lay inside of her never used, needing to be learned how to work with, the only type of way she could do anything was a fight, hand to hand combat, or using weapons.  
  
Seth followed Irisa to the spell caster's chambers. He looked at her as he entered, "We have our work set out ahead of us, don't we?" He walked over to a few books that were on a shelf in the corner. Ancient writings of his magic were inscribed on the pages. There were a few other books scattered about the shelves as well. He selected a book and walked over to Irisa, "I've never dealt with anything like this before," he frowned, "And I don't want to use the powers of the rod to bring Yami back, it may damage his mind."   
  
Irisa looked up at Seth her violet eyes bloodshot from her tears. "I am not much help Seth, the only gifts I have are my ability to heal, and I can't even use them correctly without hurting myself." She, burring her face into her hands.  
  
Seth placed the book down and reached out towards Irisa, bringing her in towards him, holding her against his chest. He looked at her eyes. "Your eyes are too beautiful to be so sad..." he said looking into them, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.   
  
Seth sighed as he broke the kiss with Irisa. "We should concentrate on the task ahead of us." He thought for a moment. "Maybe we should ask Shadi for help... he has more knowledge then I concerning the sacred items."  
  
"The items have nothing to do with her powers Seth, she STEALS other spell casters magic, or ANYONE, may it be a small bit of magic within their soul Keket will take it, and doesn't care whom it is, may it be a child, a pregnant woman, nothing matters to her." She said, remembering all the horrid things she'd seen done by the woman's hands.  
  
Seth nodded. "But the fact that she now is in possession of and item makes her more formidable," he pointed out to Irisa. He sighed. "Maybe we should go see Simon as well... he seems to be the most knowledgeable about things around here."  
  
Irisa nodded only, sighing, as she felt a kiss on her forehead and heard Seth leave, leaving her alone to dwell on her thoughts, and fetch the old man Simon. 'I know nothing of these items, so I am of little use.' She thought to herself with much disdain.   
  
Simon sat currently alone in his chambers, he sensed the evil lurking within the palace, and wished he knew what it was, but had no clue as to what was lurking inside the hallways.  
  
Seth knocked on the door to Simon's chambers and entered. He bowed to the man in front of him. "I have good news and bad news," Seth started, "the good news is, we've found our witch, the bad news is, she's taken over Yami's mind."  
  
Simon dropped the scroll he had in his hands on the floor in shock. "How can that be?! Wasn't he wearing his puzzle." Simon asked in shock, knowing nothing like this should have happened if Yami wore the puzzle.  
  
Seth blinked a few times, he couldn't remember if Yami was wearing the puzzle at the time. "I don't know Simon... I can't remember him wearing it." His brows knitted in thought. "I was too busy paying attention to the witch, and how to deal with her, that I forgot about Yami's connection to the puzzle."   
  
Simon sighed, "Is he fully under the witches control, or can we get him out of the spell he is under?" He asked.  
  
Seth looked at Simon, "I'm not sure, she won't leave his side, so I can't make a full assessment." He frowned as he thought, "But he was under her spell enough to hand over the sacred necklace."  
  
"What?! He wasn't supposed to even give that to his wife until the wedding." Simon stood up pacing around the room worried now.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Came a female voice, as WingWeaver appeared.  
  
Seth looked startled as the WingWeaver spoke and looked at her, he smiled and nodded, "Anything right now would help."  
  
"Keket isn't skillful much in hand to hand combat, but could be stopped in a duel to the death. Have Irisa do it, her anger, and everything will be what help her, it has how her soul lived, and will burn with love knowing she is doing this to protect those she loves, but I fear this must be okayed by the High Council, Keket must be destroyed, she absorbs magic like mice easily seduced by a snake." She stated.  
  
Simon nodded. "Yes that is true, they would have to approve of it, but with matters as they are I feel they will agree to it, if that is what should happen then a battle to the death will have to happen." He said.  
  
Seth mused over what the WingWeaver had said, nodding in agreement. "As long as the Council approves of it, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Especially with the threat this woman poses, but what of the powers of the necklace? Wouldn't she be able to read Irisa's every move?"  
  
Simon sighed, "Yes this is true, but Irisa has only those of her shadow powers, and white magic, but knows nothing of the powers her parents had, their is a possibly way for Irisa to merge with WingWeaver, giving her more strength to fight, but that would be all." He said.  
  
Seth looked at the WingWeaver, "Do you know anything about this at all?"   
  
"It can be done, but Irisa don't know how to tap into both her white and shadow power magic. I think though, it will come to her though, when her life is in danger." She said.  
  
Seth nodded, "I guess the person we really need to ask is Irisa." He thought to himself, 'what if she doesn't want to do it? She could be too afraid of everything that's happened to her in the past to do anything.'  
  
"Why do you think she heals others Seth?" WingWeaver asked, curious what the mortal's response would be.  
  
Seth blinked a few times at the WingWeaver's question, "Honestly, I do not know, but if I'm saying this from what I know of Irisa in the little time that I've gotten to know her, I'd say she does it because she feels compelled to."  
  
"She does it so others can live happy lives, to enjoy living with their families and not having a loved one stolen from them by death, like she lost hers. She loves children and smiles whenever she knows she has saved one of their loved ones from death, it's what's managed to keep her alive most of these years, and give her that small coil of hope to hold onto her life, you and Yami strengthen that coil more, adding more layers to it, to give her more strength and hope, and a reason for life, she loves you and Yami, and hurts realizing she could lose you, Yami, and his mother to Keket hands."   
  
Seth nodded, looking at the WingWeaver, "I think you need to go to your mistress, and I will go and speak with the high council about the 'situation' that has arisen with Keket."  
  
Seth looked at Simon once more, "Do you agree with the plan sir?"  
  
Simon nodded. "Yes, I shall go with you." He said.  
  
WingWeaver nodded and bowed her head to both men and vanished a single white weather falling to the floor from where she once stood and went to rejoin her Mistress once more to make sure all was well. 


	9. Duel to the Death

Chapter 9  
  
The high council that day had heard Seth and Simons suggestion on how to deal with Keket, and said they would not allow it to happen unless something horrible happened, but nothing had so far, well, save for Yami's mind being controlled, Irisa had returned to her chambers that day and refused to eat any of the dinner that had been sent to her and was now sitting alone in her room o n the bed, her knees drawn up close to her chest, and tensed a little when the door opened and closed and looked to see who it was, and sighed in relief. "For a moment I thought you were her." She told Seth.  
  
Seth went towards Irisa's bed and sat down on one of the corners. He looked at her, his ice blue eyes full of concern for her well being. "I don't think you have to worry about her coming here, not just yet anyway," he said, "She has other smaller prey to go after first here." He looked at her, then took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
Irisa moved over to Seth, and wrapped her arms around him tightly resting her tired head on his chest, she'd been trying so hard all day wanting to reach into her soul for this power she knew her parents had, but could not get to it.  
  
Seth held her close to him, and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He nibbled gently at the outsides of them, before taking his lounge and running it across the outside of her lips, as if asking permission from her to deepen it.  
  
Irisa sighed contently at the gesture of affection from her lover, and parted her lips to Seth granting him access to her mouth, and drew him closer to her.  
  
Seth deepened the kiss, intoxicated by the taste of her mouth, the feel of her lips, and her distinct scent. His hands roved over her back, enjoying the way she felt as well.   
  
Violet eyes closed, moaning softly into the deepened kiss that was progressing, and, relaxed more into Seth's touch as his hands moved over her back. She slowly began to move her curious tongue over Seth's having figured out what to do, she had never been kissed in such a way before, and felt her heart beating deeply within her chest, from their kiss.  
  
Seth broke the kiss, but didn't stop his hands from searching out Irisa's soft curves. He brought his mouth to her neck and gently nipped at the soft sensitive flesh. He had never felt this way about anyone, except for Yami, definitely not any woman. He was totally intoxicated by her, and continued to nibble around her neck.  
  
Her body shivered from the touches, as he ran over a few ticklish sides on her sides. Her violet eyes opened to show something of a mixture of lust, and love in them, and something else. A gasp came from her lips as Seth found yet another sensitive area of her neck, and shivered from the pleasure of it, as he nipped at her neck, leaving his mark on her, and began to return to the favor to Seth, pulling him closer as she, allowed her curious hands to roam the High Priest as well.  
  
Seth melted at Irisa's soft exploring touches, and brought his hand to her breast, kneading it through the soft materials of her robe. He moaned as he felt her hands exploring her body, and continued to nibble on her neck.  
  
As much as Irisa wished to continue this, she could go no further, and nuzzled the side of Seth's face, placing a light kiss on his neck. "I would prefer we go no further Seth." She whispered, wanting to save herself for Yami and Seth. Her innocence she was planning to give to both men, for when they were all in bed, but no more then kisses were what she would allow, and slowly pulled Seth's hand away fro m her breast, guiding it to her waist to encircle.  
  
Seth looked at her and nodded in understanding, and held her close to him. He'd have to be content with just holding him for now.  
  
The two talked a little bit about what they were planning, mostly Seth's things he had to deal with. Irisa had accepted the fight to the death, should it be needed and yawned, tired, from where she lay on her bed with Seth holding her.  
  
Seth smiled at her, "Maybe we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Not wanting to leave her side for fear of what Keket was capable of doing, he laid down on the bed, holding her close to him, waiting to hear her fall to sleep before closing his eyes himself.  
  
Not needing to be told twice, the auburn haired female shut her eyes, and was soon fast asleep in her lovers arms. WingWeaver appeared using her magic to cover them both with a blanket. "Rest yourself Seth. I shall watch you both." The female monster said, as she vanished, but still was within the room.  
  
Seth gave Irisa a kiss on the for head, and held her in his arms and drifted to sleep.  
  
Isis sat in her room currently writing in a scroll, it contained her will, and within it, all of the things and places of Egypt she tended to, and hoped that if Irisa won this fight Seth and Simon told her of, the young woman would be able to do this for her when she passed on. With a relieved sigh, she sighed her name, and put her official seal on it, and hid it within one of her robes she always wore, and moved over to her garden doors, and closed them, shutting them up, so nobody could walk into her personal chambers.  
  
Keket moved through the shadows of the corridors undetected, and if she was detected a simple mind sweep and the person would wake up a few hours later, not knowing anything. She was feeling extremely strong considering she had just taken the souls of 3 victims. She knew who her next target would be. Walking to the doors to the room, she found them locked, but that was nothing for someone with her powers, she easily unlocked the doors, and entered, searching the room for her next prey.  
  
Isis shivered feeling a cold evil presence in her chambers, and looked to see who it was, and fixed her robes. "Keket, what are you doing, and HOW did you get into my chambers?" The older woman demanded to know.  
  
Keket leered at Isis. "That is my own little secret," she hissed. She then looked at the necklace Yami had given her, "What is the true purpose of this?"  
  
Isis narrowed her eyes. "You have no powers to know how it works, and even if you are here to take my magic and soul, your cold dark heart will never work it witch." She said, narrowing her eyes, as she remained where she stood.  
  
Keket stood close to Isis, as if she was going to throttle her, "Well then.. if you won't tell me..." she smirked, "I guess I will have to take your magic, and you soul."  
  
Keket drunk with her previous conquests, and giddy from the power, moved even closer to Isis, her breath fanning the other woman's hair.  
  
Isis raised two fingers close to her chest and slowly moved them forward and opened them sending Keket flying directly into the wall. "And you shall not get them so easily witch. That necklace was never met for you, only those selected at birth can use the true magic of the necklace, and you aren't one of the chosen people to use it's magic."  
  
Keket shrieked, hitting the wall hard. She turned towards Isis, "Why you.. that shall NOT happen a second time." She quickly got close to Isis, a dark cloud enveloping the woman, as she chanted the necessary words to drain her powers.  
  
Isis struggled to use her little bit of magic she'd been born with, to fight the thing that had her trapped but could do nothing, and felt her heart pounding madly deeply within her chest. "Even, if you take my powers you will not get it to work. Only those that wield Shadow Monsters, and have access to the Shadow Realm will work them." Isis felt like something was crushing her lungs and struggled to breath, 'Please protect my son, and yourself Irisa.' Isis thought, as she took her last breath of life, and her blue eyes closed forever.  
  
Keket laughed evilly, as she saw the woman collapse to the floor, with that she walked out of the room, and back to Yami's chambers for the night.  
  
The next morning Irisa and Seth were awakened by a servant girls scream along with a few others, and the two raced out of the room, still only in their night garments, and noticed the servant girl who had run out of the room to get Simon and the palace guards.  
  
"The Queen is dead!" She shouted.  
  
Irisa stopped, her face going deathly pale as she moved past Seth and into the room and ran over to Isis who was on the floor cold as Death, and try ed to use her powers to bring the older woman back, but her hands did not light up, no heart beat, no pulse, and no life within the body. "No! This cannot be happening!" Irisa screamed, burying her face in her hands and sobbed. She had come to think of Isis as her mother, and now had lost yet another.  
  
Seth stood there for a moment blinking at the scene in a dumb stupor, after letting it sink in, he walked behind Irisa, pulling her close to him, and holding her. Under his breath he said, "We will have to do something about that woman..  
  
"Didn't you hear? Four of the mage's were found dead also, just like Queen Isis?" A guard said coming into the room.   
  
"Yes, I cannot believe though Yami said he was happy his mother died! Ever since that Keket woman arrived yesterday he hasn't been himself." The older guard sighed.  
  
"...Take me to the High Council men, she must be stopped." Irisa said through bitter tears.  
  
Seth nodded to Irisa, "Yes we should see them.. maybe now they'll listen to reason."  
  
Irisa allowed Seth to help her up, and watched with sad violet eyes as the guards covered Isis body with a white silk sheet to take her to be made ready to join her husband in the family tomb. "Goodbye Isis." Irisa whispered, one last tear falling down her face as she and Seth moved down towards the area were the High Council men were supposed to be.  
  
Seth walked into the chambers where the High Council met. Looking at the men seated there he spoke, "Gentleman, I think the time has come for some action." He looked around the room, and cleared his throat, "As of this morning, Queen Isis was found dead, apparently murdered by the same woman that has take over the Prince's mind. I strongly urge that we take action against Keket, before someone else is next."  
  
"Those who have magic will fall, that is why she is here, and once she has gathered the magic's, she will kill Yami, and leave, or take over Egypt, and rule over it, and destroy all of Egypt. Tell Yami his wife Keket is not found worthy by some people in the palace, and that you have found me a more suitable wife, and that their will be a fight to the death, whomever wins will walk away with the title of queen, and the gift of life, and the other will receive a trip to Anubis, so he may tend to the losers soul." Irisa stated flatly and to the point of the High Council.  
  
One of the men seated spoke up, "And what if you fail, and she succeeds? Then what is to become of Amenhotp Dynasty? Shall we let this woman corrupt it?"  
  
Another spoke up, "And what will befall Egypt as we know it?"  
  
"You have no choice, and should I fail, well, I will have known I did something to help, I know her though from past meetings and have always managed to get away, but barely, she is strong within magic, but her skills in fighting are poor. I do not care for the title of Queen, but I will not sit around and watch someone else I care about be hurt or killed by that witch!"  
  
The men on the council turned and conferred with one another. After a short amount of time, the head of the council turned to Seth and Irisa, "We grant you the permission to carry out your plan, but if anything backfires, we hold ourselves not accountable."  
  
"We know." Irisa said, "Tell Yami, this right away, the fight will commence at sunrise, and Keket shall prepare for her last hours, I will not allow no more innocents to die because of her." The auburn haired woman said, her violet eyes burning with a look that clearly stated she was willing to risk it all to protect her loved ones, and the propel of Egypt from Keket.  
  
Seth came up behind Irisa, and squeezed her hand. "I'll protect you from her, no matter what," he whispered into her ear.  
  
The council members nodded at her statement, and wished her luck then went back about their business for the day.  
  
"Thank you Seth." She whispered, and walked off with her lover back to her chambers to prepare for what could be her last final moments of her life.  
  
"What do you mean the people within my palace aren't happy with Keket as wife?!" Yami demeaned to know as he stood glaring down with his dead blood read eyes at the eldest of the High Council men. "Whom is this other women you speak of the people like, and not the lovely Keket I' ve chosen."  
  
The High Council man stood before Yami, now quaking in his sandals, "Why, they've voiced their opinions towards Irisa," he stated, his voice quavering as he spoke.  
  
"Why that pethic White Healer? She'll carry no child of mine in her." He clearly stated with hate and venom in his voice.  
  
"At least let them have the duel to appease your people, Yami, if they revolt against you, then you'll never be able to hold the throne for long."  
  
Seth stood by listening to the council man make his statements. "He does have a point there Yami," he smiled, "What's the harm in it? If Keket wins, then Irisa will be out of your hair for good."  
  
"Fine, what TYPE of duel then?" He said, looking at the two.  
  
Seth let the councilman continue speaking, "Hand to hand combat, with whatever weapons or powers they want to use."  
  
"I sense their is something else to this..." he said, catching a but, in it.  
  
"A fight to the death Pharaoh Yami." Another member of the High Council said.  
  
Yami growled in frustration."Very well, then I want this to begin nat high noon, make sure the fool Irisa is told of this, and to be here earlier. I know Keket will win, not that auburn haired slut."   
  
Seth held the fury within him at what Yami had just called Irisa, but knew it wasn't him actually speaking. The High councilmen bowed and took their leave of Yami, heading back to their chambers to work on their daily duties.  
  
Seth finally broke the silence, "I guess I shall go and tell Irisa, you may want to tell Keket." He suggested as he bowed and left his lover behind.  
  
Yami nodded, and left to tell Keket of the news. Though his body was being controlled, his heart was aching, at the foul things coming from his mouth, and the affections he was being forced to show this witch. he would have taken Irisa's slaps to the face any day, and wanted to see his mother's body before it was prepared for the journey into other afterlife.  
  
Irisa was currently in her bath, her head resting on a towel as he allowed her body to relax and save its strength for the fight soon to come. She heard the door to her chambers open and close, and opened an eye to see Seth come forth into the bath area. "Did he accept?" She asked.  
  
Seth frowned slightly, "That he did, but he wants the duel to be at noon, and he commanded that you show a little earlier than that."  
  
He reached for the soap, and began to scrub her back for her as she relaxed in the tub.  
  
Irisa sighed, "Thank you." She relaxed fully under his touch, "Knowing Keket she will force Yami to say rude comments to me, to bring my spirits down, but I shall not allow them to bother me."  
  
Seth gave Irisa a kiss on her forehead. "I shall try to keep him as quiet as possible, though I don't know how well that will work." He looked into her eyes, "I wish there was another way around this, I know there is not, but I just wish you didn't have to put yourself at risk like this."  
  
"Even if I do die Seth, do not give up, Yami will still need someone to keep him in line." She said, placing a soft loving kissing on his lips.  
  
Seth smiled at Irisa, "I have faith in you Irisa, I don't think you'll die, and I won't let you die either."  
  
Irisa slipped under the water of the bath and came up, with the rose petals clinging to her wet auburn locks. "I should hurry and finish and get ready so I don't have to worry about all of that at the last minute."  
  
Seth nodded, and went to get a towel for her.  
  
Irisa finished with her hair quickly in the water, and once it was done, stood up from the bath, thanking Seth for the towel and used it to dry off with, and then wrapped it around herself and moved over to her bed to get into the fighting outfit. Hers the same as before made fro mthe white snake skin.  
  
Seth smiled slightly, at the memories of fighting her when she was wearing that, then quickly frowned, thinking of the battle that she was preparing for.  
  
Irisa dressed with her back to Seth, and bent down, giving him a view though of a few places, she was saving for later, and pulled on the tight offending lower part of the garment, and began working with the top portion now, and looked to Seth. "Will you tie this in the back tightly for me please?" She asked using the other hand to pull her wet hair out of the way, revealing a small mark to Seto hidden under the mass of curls, showing she had been chosen a long time ago as Yami's wife.  
  
Seth smiled at the mark, and tied the back of her top on, as tight as he could without hurting her, "Tight enough?" He smiled as he went about helping her dress, trying to make sure that at least she didn't worry too much at this moment in time before the battle.  
  
"Yes, thanks." She said, unknown to her though, she had never even seen that mark on the back of her neck. She typed the white sash part about her waist, and fiddled with the top a little hating it.  
  
He looked her over as she dressed. "I know you don't like the outfit that much Irisa, but you look stunning in it," Seth said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I don't like showing my body off as a prize." She stated giving up on the top and left it alone. Irisa picked up one of her robes and used it to cover herself. She had a nice body yes, but wasn't happy with wearing such skimpy outfits in front of others.  
  
Seth smiled at her, and watched her get prepared for the duel. "I really wish you didn't have to go through with this Irisa, but let me tell you this much, I will be behind you 100%, just do your best and it should be fine."  
  
Irisa, looked to Seth, and smiled. "Thanks for your words Seth." She placed a kiss on his lips and moved over to the vanity and began brush out the long auburn locks, and heard Seth move up behind her, and take the brush from her fingers and begin to brush it all out for her. "I can brush my own hair, I'm not a flower." She joked, and began to add the makeup on her face, most of the face makeup a light color or to match her eyes, and hair, as well as the outfit she wore.  
  
Seth smiled, and reveled in the feel of her long tresses beneath his fingers, "You concentrate on Keket, and leave Yami to me while your fighting, I don't want you worrying about him." He smiled, a plan to get the millenium puzzle onto Yami's neck during the battle formulating in his mind. "If I can get the puzzle onto Yami's neck, then I can possibly break Keket's control."  
  
Irisa finished up o nthe eyes lashes now, giving them a final touch. "I know, she will play dirty, that is for certain nand I will need to watch my back, and all other sides." Knowing well Keket would use her powers to send some type of weapon into her and finish her off for good.  
  
"Hopefully loosing control of Yami will distract her enough, I know it's dirty, but she's going to use whatever she can to take care of us all." Seth said, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Knowing Keket, she hid the puzzle, of all days I wish to find Bakura he could be useful to track where it is. He holds the Ring, I know it is capable of finding the other items, but I haven't seen him in a long time, to know where he'd be at now." She sat the makeup instrument down, and allowed Seto to keep brushing her hair.  
  
Seth put the brush down for a moment and grabbed her in a crushing hug. "Just be safe Irisa, if anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do. If I lost both Yami and you..."  
  
"You would go on, and try to live your life." She said sternly, though she should be one to talk, seeing as how all she had always wanted death, but now after meeting and falling in love with Yami and Seth, she wanted to live a normal life, and be happy with them.  
  
He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "You finish up getting ready, I'm going to go and see if everything is set in the throne room." With that he turned to leave and check on Yami and Keket.  
  
People were in the thrown room all right, everyone heard about the match, that was to happen. Simon had done his part of the job getting people to hate Keket, but it was clear some hated her, their were beats being placed, on which female would win, and become their new Queen, and produce the next ruler of Egypt. Yami sat on his thrown with Keket on his lap the two of them kissing and touching one another, making some people disgusted, but nobody dared to say a thing, not even Mai. Her and Jou were here to cheer Irisa on in hopes the girl would get rid of this woman for good.   
  
Yami stopped his kisses for a moment and noticed Seth coming into the thrown room. "Where's the auburn haired slut?" He demanded of his High Priest and lover.  
  
Seth looked at him with Ice Blue eyes, "Irisa will be here shortly." He said. Then he noticed Keket was wearing not only the Millenium Necklace, but the Puzzle as well.  
  
"The White healer is here." a few voices murmured moving al lthe way off the palace floors leaving Irisa alone. Violet eyes falling on Keket. "Keket, no matter how many of these items you have your evil powers will not be able to tap into their power, only those born with the gifts of Shadow Magic may use them, and you aren't one of the chosen few." She said, removing the robe and tossed it of to the side reviling the outfit she'd fought Seto in.  
  
Keket leered at Irisa, "I wasn't planning on using them...." she removed the puzzle and the necklace, setting them down and spellbinding them from the touch of others. She walked onto the floor, and chose a pair of daggers from the wall. "Whenever your ready wench."  
  
Irisa did the same, only she choose different ones then what the witch did. Keket's outfit was much like Irisa's only it was made up all of pure Cobra skins. "I'm not a heartless killer now am I?" She asked, moving around in a circle with the witch, awaiting to see what she would do, her ears open for anything she might try and do.  
  
Seth moved towards Yami's throne and the two items, realizing Keket had used Black Magic to seal them off he waited for the battle to start before he chanted counter spells under his breath trying to unlock them.  
  
Keket, being a poor fighter, lunged at Irisa missing her completely and almost falling to the floor. She turned around and hissed, "I'm going to have fun hurting you wench."  
  
Irisa moved to the side too fast for Keket to get to, but knew well to keep her guard up. "I will enjoy watching my blade rip you open." She said, but didn't move her daggers close in hand awaiting for Keket to make the next approach.  
  
Keket regained her balance, and lunged a second time, after a third miss, she threw the daggers to the floor and pulled a staff off the wall. "I guess I'm just no good with these."  
  
Irisa smirked, but remained with her weapons."Really? You are weak Keket and it shows." Irisa said, and tossed a dagger at the witches legs and watched it sink in to the upper thigh. She watched Keket closely, but kept her other dagger close in hand, 'She'll lose most of her blood by moving around allot, but I know now she will use magic or something to try and make me die.' She moved away a little.  
  
Keket yelped in pain as she pulled the dagger from her leg and tossed it aside, "You'll regret that you white witch!" She sent a bolt of power through the staff and hit a statue to the right of Irisa, "Next time I won't miss!"  
  
Seth almost had the puzzle freed from the floor, when Keket sent out the bolt of black power, Seth was thrown from his spot, along with the puzzle which he was able to free with the fluctuation of power. He went over to Yami, and threw his arms around him, kissing him, pulling the Millenium Puzzle around his neck.  
  
Yami snapped out of his daze and paled now seeing their was no way out of this for Irisa, and could sense now how fully strong Keket was. "She will hurt Irisa, but their is nothing I can do now to stop this." Yami said, not wanting her to get her, but had no choice, but to stand their and watch the fight to the death.  
  
Irisa rolled out of the way quickly before an arrow hit her, and caught one between her fingers. "You have no honor in the means you use Keket other then magic, it will be your downfall." Irisa stated, and tossed both her dagger and arrow. She watched at one sank into her shoulder and the other into her leg.   
  
Keket ignored both, the black energies coursing through her veins now, nothing would be able to stop her. She reached into the air and forged a second bolt in her hand, her hair whipping around her face like snakes. Then she felt it, Yami was no longer hers... and the puzzle was reacting to her magic powers, draining them from her.  
  
She fell to her knees, howling at the same time. Eventually she was left drained of her powers, with the staff in her hands. "I guess I'll just have to fight this way then." She turned to Irisa and brought the staff down on the other woman's back. Though from the lack of blood and strength it took her a great amount of effort to wield the weapon.  
  
Irisa cried out in pain, the staff was brought down directly on her spaniel cord, and fell to the floor on her stomach and lashed out with her foot to kicking the other woman back down, and managed to get to her feet, but her movements were slower due to the hit, she picked up the staff on the floor and ignored the pain coursing through her back area. Keket had hit something with allot of force, and it was going to slow Irisa down, which was something she didn't need.  
  
Keket hit the floor with a resounding thud, and a crack. Irisa had succeeded in breaking her ankle on impact. She swung herself around and clamped her teeth onto Irisa's leg, leaving a mouth, if she couldn't use her magic, she would use whatever means necessary.  
  
Irisa bit down on her tongue and kicked the female hard, in the stomach and moved away her right foot lifted up a little showing it was hurt, and also bleeding from the bite, as Irisa went to move, she felt pain shoot up from the good leg, and dropped to the floor and looked to see a dagger al lthe way to the hilt in, and gritted her teeth in pain as she pulled the blade out.  
  
Yami paled seeing this, and watched as Irisa gripped the blade tightly in her hands, and watched as the white healer, stood, up, all her weight on the foot Keket had bitten. "Ra, Keket is going to try and kill Irisa now." Yami said, not wanting to see the auburn haired female get killed.  
  
Keket snarled and stood up on her good leg, limping around slightly, she grabbed a dagger from the floor that was thrown there earlier. She smirked licking whatever blood was on it, and aimed it towards Irisa throwing it directly at her body.  
  
Using the dagger in her hand Irisa blocked it the sound of metal clashing, followed b ythe clattering of it on the floor. Irisa noticed the blood was pooling out of her leg, and knew she could remain like this for much longer, but couldn't risk an attack. She felt helpless, and needed help, but nobody could help her, this was her fight.  
  
'Your never alone Irisa, you have Seth, Yami, and myself we all care about you, do not give up.' WingWeaver encouraged her young Mistress appearing beside Yami and Seth.  
  
Ignoring the pain coursing through her body Irisa stood tall and proud, 'Thank you, my old friend.' Irisa told the duel monster, leaving people in silence and wonder what she was going to do now.  
  
Keket swore under her breath seeing that she had no other options. She bent her head slightly trying to think of what she was left to do. She ran at Irisa, and threw her body up against her, using her nails to claw at the girls arms. Keket wounds were visibly open, and the blood was sticky and soaked the outfit she wore.  
  
Irisa fell to the floor Keket going with her, gathering all her strength Irisa kicked the girl off her, and moved quickly pinning her and straddled her waist and placed the tip of her dagger pointed at Keket cold dark heart, "You've lived your life long enough, and this is for Isis." She said coldly, as she sunk the blade right into the witches heart, and watched as blood gushed from the open wound and onto the floor.  
  
Keket opened her mouth gasping as her life ended, the black magic that she used eating her from the inside, till all that was left was a pile of bones and blood.  
  
Yami had been holding onto Seth's hand with a death grip, and watched as irisa had countered Keket's attack, and watched the auburn haired female sink the blade right through Keket, and watched in horror and disgust as Keket's body faded down into dust and blood, he watched as Irisa fell over on the cold marble, blood still coming out from the wound in her leg, and ran down to her, and carefully turned her onto her side, and looked at his lover. "Get one of the healers in here now!" He ordered, and tore off part of his robes and put it to the wound on the females leg, and put pressure to it, in hopes to stop some of the bleeding.  
  
Seth ran over to Yami and Irisa, he bent down to her and kissed her forehead, "You did well Irisa, don't move, we'll get you some help."  
  
No response came from the auburn haired woman, as she dangled somewhere between death and life, walking a thin rope. However the warm voices around her, took her away from the light, and lead her back to where she belonged. In a world that wanted herm around those that loved her, death could await for her, she still had a life to enjoy, and would be with her loved ones on the other side when her time came, for now, she had to live. 


	10. The Wedding

chapter 10  
  
It was now night, and tired violet eyes opened. Irisa grimaced at the pain in her ankle, upper leg, and back. She had been changed into something else, and cleaned up, her ankle was wrapped with gauze to help heal it quicker, and the wound on her leg had been fixed. She heard the door open to the room she was in and turned her head a little to see Yami and Seth enter. She was in their room, and watched as Yami came over to the bed, and sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" He asked her worried, she had almost left them, he ran a hand through the clean auburn locks, enjoying the soft feel of the hair.  
  
Irisa smiled, but it was tired one. "I'm fine, give me a few days and I'll be back to normal." She said.  
  
Seth sat down on the other side of her, "Your sure you are all right? You almost died, on us before the healer came." Seth asked worried, as he took one of her hands into his own.  
  
"Yes Seth, I'm fine, just hurting and tired." She yawned, trying to blink away the sleep, but was worn out.  
  
Yami smiled, and kissed her lips softly. "Rest then, you deserve it."  
  
Irisa caught Yami's lips in a passionate kiss, and nuzzled his face a little. "Goodnight, lover." She whispered, and laid back down all the way, instantly off in the land of dreams again.  
  
Seth kissed the woman's forehead goodnight, and went to go change into his other garments, Yami following suit. Both men exhausted from the whole day, people happy Keket was dead, and that Yami had finally found a wife, and one that was strong, and not weak like most of the queens in the past had been, Isis had been different though.  
  
Yami smiled to himself, touching his lips recalling the kiss just moments ago with his soon to be wife, and couldn't wait until the wedding, then it would be her and Seth, he'd have as both his lovers, and the knot between the three of them would be sealed.  
  
Seth was changed into his night robes and he smiled over at Yami. "She's something really special" he said.  
  
Yami smiled, his heart almost singing with joy. "Yes she is, my koi, I cannot wait for our wedding day for the three of us." He said, and moved over to his lover kissing him tenderly.  
  
Seth kissed Yami back, happy to have his love in his arms once again. "Oh Yami, I missed you the past few days." he said, holding the smaller form closer to himself.  
  
"As did I, tomorrow they are opening the tombs to prepare them so my mother may join my father." He sighed, he had hoped nothing would happen to her, knowing she had wanted to see him marry, but had been killed by Keket.  
  
Seth held him close, and ran his hands through Yami's hair. "Your mother would be happy with your choice Yami, very much so." He hugged him. "She would have enjoyed having Irisa as her daughter."  
  
Yami nodded, a yawn coming from his tired lips. "We should sleep, I wish to say one last good-bye to my mother in the morning before they prepare her for death." He said.  
  
Seth agreed, and led Yami over to the bed, tucking him in, he then curled up on the other side of Irisa, and snuggled close to the two of them, "Oyasumi nasai, Koibito."  
  
"Goodnight beloved." Yami whispered before falling to sleep an arm draped over Irisa in a possessive manner, not wanting any harm to come to her in their sleep.  
  
The next morning both males each woke up to find Irisa out of the bed, cleaned, and was currently tending to her hurt ankle wrapping fresh gauze around it, sitting at the vanity that was for her. She was dressed in the fine robes that had been placed into the room for her to wear, and winched at the pain in her upper leg. She knew she shouldn't have been out of bed, but wanted to see Isis one last time before she was to be mummified.  
  
Seth looked towards Irisa, and clambered out of the bed, taking the bandages from her hands. "Here let me, I'll make it a bit tighter than you could."  
  
Irisa sighed, and sat back up. "Thank you Seth." She said, tired still, she still looked a bit pale, but would be fine, she'd fixed the wound on her leg, and had been so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice her lover push the robes up to look at her wounded right leg and winced at the touch were the dagger had sank into her.  
  
Seth took a wet rag and placed it over the cut, "Don't move Irisa, I'll be right back." He smiled and stood up, "I should have some herbs that will help that heal."  
  
Irisa hissed at the pain in her leg, and was grateful for Seth to remove his hand from it. She reached over for her hair brush and began to comb her wet auburn locks, and didn't notice Seth creep back over to her and go to work on her leg.  
  
Seth took the herbs and applied it to Irisa's wounds, and bandaged her up. Anything would help at this moment, wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
Yami woke up, shortly after Seth did, and sat up and looked over to notice Seth tending to Irisa's wounds, and noticed just how pale the female still looked. "Irisa you should be in bed resting." He said, really worried and concerned for her health, and stood, moving over to them.  
  
Irisa sighed, "Yes I know, I'll go back to bed once I get to see your mother one last time." She promised.  
  
Yami looked to her arching a brow. "Your not walking all the way to the temple." He stated sternly.  
  
Seth nodded and agreed with Yami, "That's a bit too far of a walk for you right now."  
  
Irisa groaned, "WingWeaver will carry me, do not argue with me please you two, I'm not in the mood today." She said, her tired violet eyes showed the truth in that.  
  
Yami noticed the weariness in the females eyes, and kissed her softly. "All right. Lay down in the bed though till Seth and I are ready. You need to regain your strength back." He said.  
  
Irisa sighed in defeat. "Very well." She said, and went to stand only find Seth pick her up and carry her back to their bed, and place her in it, and tuck her back under the covers. "Thank you."  
  
Seth smiled at her and went to get dressed in his robes for the day, after choosing a pair of white pants, and a blue cape, he put it on, leaving the broad expanse of his chest open. He then took his sandals and put them on, waiting for Yami to get ready for the day as well.  
  
Yami took a bit longer then Seth, having to apply all his fancy makeup's and such to his face. Irisa laid their in the bed once again sound asleep, sleeping peacefully. Yami soon finished and moved over to the bed, and kissed Seth. "We should awaken her." He said, looking to Irisa whom was sleeping peacefully, and didn't want to awaken her, but she needed to be.  
  
Seth thought, then suggested, "Maybe I should carry her on my back until she wakes up?"  
  
"Bring her outside to the balcony, I will take her." WingWeaver said appearing outside on Yami and Seth's balcony, that had a nice view of the outside world.  
  
Seth nodded, and carried Irisa in his arms sound asleep onto the balcony to WingWeaver.  
  
WingWeaver looked at her young Mistress in her arms noticing how pale she was. "That witch hurt her quite well, but I think another monster in the shadow Realm can help me fix some of these wounds on her later." She said, opening her wings to their full length and held Irisa to her and flew towards the temple on the palace guards where Isis was.  
  
Yami looked to his lover. "Lets be on our way to the temple as well." He said, taking his lover Seth's hand and rather then walk at a normal pace, Yami half dragged his lover towards the temple.  
  
Seth laughed slightly, as Yami dragged him towards the temple. He then stopped as they neared, slowing up a bit to a more reverent pace.   
  
WingWeaver held a tired Irisa in her arms still whom was awake, but tired, and looking with sad eyes towards the temple.  
  
Yami walked over to the two and frowned seeing the pain Irisa was in when she was set on her feet. "Irisa I will allow you to walk in and out of here, but your speeding the rest of the day in bed, even if it means Seth's dragon has to sit on you, and hold you in place." He said, worried for her, and wrapped an arm around her waist to let her put some weight on him, and used his other hand to hold his lovers and the three of them walked into the empty temple where instruments and other such things lay out some being heated up, a casket, and in the center of the room covered up by a white silk sheet lay Queen Isis body.  
  
Seth walked up to Isis with Yami and Irisa. Even in death the woman was still beautiful. He looked at her, and bowed his head in respect and then turned away and let Yami and Irisa have their turns with the woman, since she'd really been more of their mother than his.  
  
Irisa had a few tears fall down her face as she looked to see Isis laying their on the cold gold slab in front of them. She bent over a little and kissed the woman's forehead on last time whispering a good-bye to her, and that she'd take care of her son.  
  
Seth waited off to the side for Yami and Irisa to say their final good-byes to Isis. He watched as Irisa, said good-bye, a few tears falling from her eyes. She most likely never had the chance to really say good-bye to her parents, and now she had to say good-bye to the woman that had grown into her second mother.  
  
Irisa had begun to start feeling dizzy and Yami picked her up allowing the female duel monster to take her back to their chambers so she may rest, and he may say one last good-bye to his beloved mother.  
  
Seth waited for Yami to finish saying good-bye outside the entrance to the temple. He felt it was necessary to give him a few moments alone with his mother before they went back to the palace.  
  
Yami soon came out and moved over to his lover and held him close, a few of his own tears falling down his face, he would never get to see his mothers sweet kind face again.  
  
"Come Yami, we must attend to a few matters, then we can go join up with our lover soon." Seth whispered into his koi's ear.  
  
A reluctant nod came from the tired, and weary Pharaoh. "All right, I just hope this is the end of the madness for a long time, I don't want to lose anymore of my loved ones." He said, pulling away from his lover a little, and moved towards the palace.  
  
Blue eyes watched the retreating figure of Yami vanish, as blue azure eyes looked up at the clear sky, the sun shinning down brightly on Egypt, the god RA gracing everyone with his presence and warmth. "Let us hope this peace shall last for awhile." He said up towards the heavens, but too nobody really, just himself.  
  
Two weeks passed, the wedding had been moved ahead further till Irisa's wounds had felt better. During the week they had attend to get Irisa's measurements for her robes, she had not been well, she had gone through fevers, vomiting, and other things, but finally after a month, the auburn haired woman was back to normal, however due to the wound o nthe upper part of her leg it had torn some muscle in it, leaving Irisa unable to fight as well, as she used to, but still none the less the female liked a challenged and dueled only for fun, and if it was needed.  
  
Seth had spent time with Irisa, both trying to tap into the auburn haired females powers, white healers could heal themselves, but, she had never been taught this, leaving her to only use the gift on others. They had progressed well, in find a few abilities, but not the ones Seth wanted her to have, but it was better then nothing.  
  
The wedding was to be ready for tomorrow. People whom had been invited from nearby cities had come to gather for the occasions. Maui and You now had a little girl, whom they had named Seskua. She had a mix of Mai and Jou's hair color in her to make a pretty reddish brown. Irisa had used her powers to heal Mai so the older woman didn't bleed to death, it had not required allot, but still it did weaken the auburn haired white healer.  
  
Irisa was currently lounging their bed, tired from some of the things she had to do ever since the sun had risen into the sky. She was usual good with hearing others sneak in, but didn't notice Yami slip inside the room, and felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her close, placing a few kisses on his soon to be wife's neck. "Tired?" He asked, breathing in the lovely scent of her auburn locks.  
  
Irisa nodded yawning. "Hai, but I look forward to tomorrow when you, Seth and I, tie the knot." She smiled, placing a kiss on her lovers lips.  
  
"Nor can we." He smiled, and laid down on the bed pulling her into his arms, stroking the silken auburn tressels.  
  
Irisa sighed, and snuggled closer into her lovers embrace and shut her eyes. "Where is Seth?" She asked curiously, as she allowed her fingers to lazily stroke the hand that was wrapped around her waist.  
  
Yami smiled and gave Irisa a kiss on her forehead, "Oh, he's about, most likely working in his chambers at this hour, trying to figure out some spell or another."  
  
"I should have known." She yawned, and opened her tired violet eyes again as she felt something cool slip around her neck and hands snapping the clasp into place. Irisa raised a curious finger to the object around her neck, and raced the symbol, and looked to her lover. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be given this until tomorrow?" She asked slightly dumbfounded.  
  
Yami smiled slightly, "My mother would have approved of me giving it to you before hand." He held her close, the scent of her making his head spin slightly. "If she were still alive, she would have given it to you herself."  
  
The look on Irisa's face said she missed the older woman's company. Even though she was gone Irisa had still always wandered into the gardens to eat. "I wish she could have still been able to see tomorrow." She said sadly, and rested her head on Yami's chest.  
  
Yami Malick: He ran her fingers through her hair, "In a way Irisa, she shall be watching us, along with your parents as well." He said soothingly, trying not to upset her with unfond memories.  
  
To be honest ever since the last month Irisa had been with Yami and Seth, and the others in the palace she had forgotten about her pains, her old life, the death of her parents, and was just upset she had lost another woman she could refer to as mother. She smiled some. "Your right, they'll always all be in here." She said, touching her heart.  
  
He nodded and leaned over and gave Irisa a gentle kiss on her lips. Enjoying the smooth as silk feeling of her lips.  
  
Irisa sighed softly, and returned her lovers kiss, and allowed him access to her mouth. Wrapping her arms around him she drew him closer for a kiss, and moaned into it. As the two enjoyed themselves they did not see their third lover slip into the room, and smirk leaning up aghast the wall to enjoy the show.  
  
Yami broke the kiss with Irisa, noticing Seth standing against the wall, motioned to him to join them on the bed, without making the motions noticeable by Irisa  
  
Seth smirked, and slowly moved over to the bed. Irisa found herself lost in the moment with Yami her violet eyes closed as she dueled it out with Yami, their tongues battling one another for control. Seth without touching the bed, slowly moved down to Irisa's neck and began to suck on it, making the female gasp from the contact, and also making her lose to Yami's hungry tounge.  
  
Yami smiled, and wrapped his arms around both Irisa and Seth, holding them close to him. He gave Irisa another kiss, and held them both close to him. His heart overfilled with the love he felt for them both.  
  
Irisa managed to find a way to share herself better with both her lovers and leaned on each of them, and kissed Seth, and Yami. "Perhaps it would be wise if we all went to sleep." She suggested.  
  
Yami nodded agreeing with her. "We have a very busy day tomorrow, don't we..."  
  
"Yes we do." Seth agreed. Yawning to show he was just as tired from his day of work, and kissed both his lovers and went to go and change into something else.  
  
Yami went to change into his night robes, and then went back over to the bed where Irisa was and cuddled up next to her waiting for Seth to do the same for the night.  
  
Seth soon returned and took the other side of Irisa and cuddled up with her, and kissed each of his lovers goodnight, getting some back in return. "Goodnight my kois." He whispered, and laid his head on the pillow and was soon asleep.  
  
The next morning the 3 had gotten up and got ready for the big day. However once Irisa had gotten her bath and cleaned herself up, she'd been dragged out of the room to get ready and have some things done to her, leaving Yami and Seth to also go through all the same hassle and bussel. They didn't seem to mind it, both were too happy to care about how insane things were around the palace, all they was today was going to be great, and nobody, not even RA himself could stop the wedding.  
  
Yami looked at Seth as he changed in the other part of the chambers that they shared. "You all ready?" he asked full of excitement.  
  
Seth came into the room wearing all blue and white robes. Designs of his loyal dragon had been woven into the silk robes he wore. "Are you?" Seth asked, seeing Yami was putting on the last few touches.  
  
Yami smiled, as he applied the last of his makeup, his robes an elegant purple and white in color. He then fixed the millenium puzzle around his neck, and nodded to Seth. "You look fantastic, koi..." he said, and smiled, his smile seeming to extend to both ears.  
  
Seth grinned, and moved over to his koi, capturing his lips. "As do you koi." He whispered, pulling away, and stood straight once more and turned his head to see Simon appear in the doorway.   
  
"It is time." The old man said.  
  
Yami now just a little nervous and excited all at the same time, straightened his own robes out, then straightened Seth's, and they both headed out to the temple where the ceremony was to be held, to await Irisa.  
  
The temple was entirely full. Everyone had come to see this wedding that the fussy young Pharaoh was going to have. Jou, Mai, and their daughter were their close to the font to view and see the event. The room became silent as Yami and Seth entered the temple. All that was left was Irisa now.  
  
Simon took his place up at the front of the alter area and just like everyone else followed with curious eyes over to the opening of the temple to see whom hd arrived, it was Irisa. All in pure white, hold trimmings on the outer edges of her robes she wore. The necklace of Yami's mother around her neck. She moved towards the place her two lovers stood and could feel the many eyes of people looking at her.  
  
She looked up towards the front now and saw Mai, Jou, and their daughter, and WingWeaver, along with Yami's Dark Magician and Seth's Blue Eyes White Dragon's, all three had taken on a human form, but their hair was a lovely shade of blue, much like Seth's eyes. Within a matter of seconds the auburn haired female found herself beside her lovers and the whole ceremony began.  
  
The ceremony had been a bit boring, but in the end it was well worth it. Irisa was now Queen, and everyone knew she would be a kind one like Yami's mother had been, but also the wife of two husbands, one a High Priest the other Pharaoh of Egypt. Titles did not matter though. Their love for one another was what did. After the whole ordeal within the temple a party began, and their was lots of wine, fine foods, dancing, and much more.   
  
Yami looked at his two loves, one his male equal, the other his female equal, and he smiled. He gave each a kiss on the lips, and lead them both to the dance floor. He smiled, and danced with both of them at the same time.  
  
It had been amusing, but yet fun all at the same time, and after a long night of fun, all good things must come to an end. Irisa, Yami, and Seth had gone back to their chambers to retire, Irisa lagged behind her lovers, and knew what they wanted to do. They weren't tired, nor was she. Before both males realized it, they were pushed onto the bed, and pinned. Irisa laughed softly, and licked Yamis neck, and then Seth's. "Either of my husbands wish to begin the honeymoon a little sooner?" She asked, suckeling on Yami's neck, knowing well how long these two had been wanting her to squirm under them.  
  
Yami laughed, trying to be able to move, "Irisa... you wild woman you..." He looked at Seth who was seemingly pinned as well. "We seem to be at her mercy Seth...." he said lightly.  
  
Seth groaned, as he felt a hand massaging his ass. "Will see who tames who." Seth grinned, and managed to worm himself free and sat up capturing Irisa in his arms and kissed her, while he moved his arms out of the way allowing Yami Access to remove her robes she wore.  
  
Yami moved his hands over Irisa's sides, slowly slipping his new wife's robes off of her. He nibbled on the back of her neck, kissing her gently.  
  
Irisa moaned softly through the kiss she shared with Seth and began to work on his robes, and pushed them off him, and felt cold air from i nthe room touch her nipples, and hands exploring the exposed flesh.  
  
Yami quickly removed his own robes as well, and soon the three of them were naked on top of the silken sheets. Seth and Yami working hard to try and please Irisa in every way that they knew possible. Yami began to trail kisses down her neck and soon found one of her breasts, letting his tongue flick the tender bud before bringing his mouth down on it and suckling gently.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, now I'm sure you guys were hopefully going ot get a big sex thing in here, but as I've stated MANY a times I can't write it, so if ANYONE wants to write this out, by all means please feel free to do it only Yami gets to take Irisa in the pussy @.@;;; that way she can have his kid 1st and then Seth gets his....and um yeh...all that grandness, but I want to get this fic done ASAP, cause I've got ideas for a different fic mostly for Seto and Irisa, which is kinda pick up after this, but in modern times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the love making the three of them fell back onto the silk sheets of their bed, all of them covered in sweat, and worn out from the love making. Yami and Seth both draped am arm over their wife, and each of them received a kiss from the tired women.  
  
"Seems we over powered you Irisa." Seth chuckled lightly, returning her kiss.  
  
"So it would seem." She said, not used to such attention, that and having herself pleasured in many different ways.  
  
Yami chuckled. "We should rest, we're leaving before the sunrises to get away from here for awhile." He added with a yawn resting his head on the pillow.  
  
Within a matter of minutes the three lovers were all asleep, worn out from the days actives and the late night ones they'd just finished with moments ago. Before the light of RA even touched the sands the three of them had cleaned up quickly and left the palace to get away from Egypt for awhile, but weren't leaving forever.  
  
Irisa: LOOK! WE ARE ALIVE!!  
  
YYG: That we are @.@;; I think I will have one or two more chapters left of this and then I'm ending it I kinda want to role play the next one out. So if you would want to role play as SETO KAIBA Drop a line!  
  
Irisa: REVIEW! We need lots and if you want 2 write out the dirtyness you may, and all credit for it will be given to you!  
  
YYG: Yep, and now I'm off to role play!  
  
Irisa: O.O;; and clean this messy room. 


	11. A Warning of Fate

Chapter 11  
  
Three years passed by in Egypt after that, the Kingdom with in high spirits over Yami's choice about his wife. Irisa had taken over Isis's duties and such she had done, and kept up with everything the women had done. She had also produced two sons, one of them for Yami and the other for Seth. Yami and her sons name was Yuugi. Seth and hers was Ninji. Both boys were beautiful, sweet, innocent, and both loved dearly by the parents.  
  
Seth had a heir to his magic, and Yami one to the throne of Egypt. The odd thing was Yuugi looked like Yami right from the face, down to the hair, the only thing he posed of Irisa's was her amethyst eyes, the lovely shade of violet which many of the men in the palace couldn't deny they loved the color of the queens eyes.  
  
Yuugi had been born first, and Ninji later on. Ninji had Seth's light brownish hair with a bit of a red highlight in it, green eyes, a bit of his mothers features, along with some of his fathers, he did show signs already of magical abilities, but neither Yuugi nor Ninji showed signs of theirs mothers gift, Irisa wasn't surprised really, it was rare any male got the gift, and knew her gift would die in Egypt, when her time was up on her, and as the sands of time would have it nobody would remember the white healer.  
  
The sound of children making happy sounds could be heard out in the garden where Irisa was with the two children. Both Yuugi and Ninji were sitting under a tree on the grass playing with some toys they had brought with them and also playing with the Kurbrioh that Yami often let Yuugi play around with, since it was a low attack monster it couldn't do any hard to his son or Seth's.  
  
Irisa glanced up from a scroll she was reading to make sure her sons were okay, and they were, and resumed reading once again. She had begun to notice Yami had been distancing himself from her a little, along with Seth, whom had noticed this as well. Yami had been so busy with the kingdom and preparing for some things he hardly had the time for his two lovers. Irisa and Seth were by far now closer then they were to Yami, but nobody said anything. Of course Irisa still loved Yami, but she often wondered if he loved his papers, scrolls, magic's, dueling games, and his son more then he did her and Seth.  
  
Sighing she pushed these thoughts aside and finished reading the thing over and decide to approve it, and dipped her ink quill into the black ink and signed her name to it, making it official and sat it aside, allowing the papyrus to dry. "Dada!" Irisa glanced over to her son Ninji and over to the opening in the garden to see Seth coming over to them, he was dressed in his purple priest robes.  
  
Seth smiled kneeling down and picked up his son and pat Yuugi on the head who seemed to be content at the moment playing with the fur ball. "Hows my boy doing?" He asked Ninji, who began to babble some childish things, none the less it was amusing to the High Priest of Egypt. "Is that so?" Seth chuckled and took his son over to his wife, and sat beside Irisa, allowing his son to sit on his knee as he bounced him on it getting the child to laugh and giggle.  
  
Irisa smiled her violet eyes lighting up some at this, Seth was a good father, their was no doubt about it. "Your son laughs more for you then he does me." Irisa joked.  
  
Seth looked up and grinned, "Perhaps I entertain better then you do." He was referring to her form of entertainment which she liked to do, and that was fighting.  
  
"Humph, I wasn't ever one to talk amongst huge crowds Seth." She pointed out, but planted a light kiss on his lips, and was given one back in return.  
  
He laughed softly, and pressed his lips to hers wanting to be closer to his wife, but kept his hold on his son as well, "I know, your better with writing things out, then speaking it out loud and are better putting on a fighting performance then speeches love." He ran a hand through her auburn tresses loving the feel of the silken locks.  
  
"Did you and Yami take care of the Shadow creatures that got loose?" She asked, noticing Ninji wanted her to hold him, and so she relived her second husband of their son and let the boy sit on her lap.  
  
"Yes we did, but we aren't finding any type of evidence someone is letting them out or allowing them to roam about the mortal realm freely." Seth stated as he glanced over to Yuugi seeing the boy was currently okay, being taken care of by WingWeaver. Irisa's ever so faithful monster.  
  
Seth smiled watching the duel Monster creature as she sang something to Yuugi making the boy giggle and laugh. However he noticed something start to glow beside him and noticed the necklace around his wives neck come to life, and her eyes roll up into her head. Moving quickly Seth caught his son before he could fall on the ground but missed his wife as she fell back on the grass the violet eyes rolled up into her head only the whites showing as the necklace began to show her visions of events that would happen.  
  
The images were somewhat un-clear however most of the ones Irisa had seen so far were all true and happened, she took them very seriously. Some things could be prevented in the visions, some could not. This one however scared her. It was sent perhaps maybe 7 years later into their lives, Egypt would begin to experience more problems with the Shadow Games, and only those that had items would be allowed to even play the games.  
  
She saw Egypt in flames, bodies littering the streets a sea of crimson blood coating Egypt's sands, the stench of death in the air, along with burnt flesh. Nothing but a land of death and agony to the people. The palace seemed to fair somewhat better, but not a lot. Servants, soldiers, all lay on the floor of the clean marble dead their blood pooling under them. People that lived whispering and morning over the Pharaoh whom had sealed himself within his puzzle to save anyone left alive in Egypt along with his family, who he hardly spent any time with any more in hopes they would live happy lives, and his puzzle shattered into pieces.  
  
She was jerked down towards a long hallway near the dueling arena in which she and Seth often spent time in when she watched him duel. However what she saw shocked her more on the floor she lay dead a deep wound in her stomach, blood staining her white silk garments, hair a mess. She glanced over to the doorway and saw Seth enter, beaten up pretty badly, but alive none the less and watched as he moved on un-steady legs towards his dead wife, and picked her up in his arms feeling for a pulse, and got nothing.  
  
Irisa felt her stomach churn as she watched Seth burst into tears and pull her dead corpse closer to him sobbing into her neck it wasn't fair she was dead, that RA should send her back to him and allow her to live, but nothing happened, the people of Egypt had lost their Pharaoh and his wife.  
  
She watched as time sped up it looked about two years after the events happened, she saw her son, Seth, and Yuugi all outside in the gardens reading, or rather going over lessons. Seth had taken on the role of Pharaoh until Yuugi was capable of taking the thrown. However Seth looked to be in dismay, he may have acted well, but in truth Irisa saw the pain and sorrow and loneliness within the depths of those eyes, no wife, and no other male lover to have comfort him but his son, and adoptive son.  
  
As she reached out to touch Seth she was thrown backwards roughly everything whizzing past her too fast to even see as a bright light blinded her sending her back to reality the necklace had done its task and allowed her to be forewarned of the events that would happen later within her life.  
  
"Irisa, Irisa." Yami's voice could be heard, along with Seth's, as violet eyes opened and blinked a few times a hand coming up to her eyes to block out the bright harsh light of day. "Thank RA, your okay, you had us worried." Yami said concerned, as he and Seth helped her sit up.  
  
Irisa sighed rubbing her pounding temple as she allowed all the information to sink into her head. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. "I'm fine, just worried about this vision I saw, which appears to be set for later in our lives." She said calmly.  
  
Yami frowned at this, he knew well not to put these matters of the necklace aside. "What did you see?" Yami asked.  
  
Another sigh, followed by a moment of silence was what happened, before the auburn haired female woman re-told the story of what she foresaw in her mind. Yami and Seth were silent as they allowed their wife to tell them, however as she began to go into detail about the events of the palace and what she saw and even her own death both men paled, Seth however even more. Their children had been sent away and Irisa had refused to go, and stayed alongside her husbands to fight and protect Egypt, but she had died in the fighting, but it was how she would have preferred to leave this life behind.  
  
"Irisa…If this is fated to happen you WILL NOT be here when it happens, it is my order and wish that you live." Yami said sternly, as he held her hand.  
  
"He is right Irisa, even if I have to when this problem arises I WILL tie you up if I must, in order to protect you." Seth couldn't believe this, he was furious he sometimes wondered why the gods of Egypt or the fates could be so cruel to him or those he loved.  
  
"I will not sit by and watch Egypt fall to ruins, you WILL need me, I'm the only one that can control the power of the necklace." She narrowed her eyes at Yami. "I will have a part to play in it, even if it costs me my life, I will not allow Egypt to crumble." She hissed.  
  
Yami was shocked she had never taken on such a tone with him, but the first day he and Seth had seen her. "You always will be stubborn Irisa, but we will leave this matter along for now when the time comes it WILL be enforced." Yami forewarn.  
  
"Tch, I'll find ways around it." She stood, and gathered her things and left her two husbands to sit their in silence, allowing WingWeaver to watch both children, who seemed to be currently fascinated with the Duel Monsters long purple hair.  
  
Seth balled his hands into fists and punched the ground beside him making a dent in the earth. Yami was shocked by this, but he knew Seth loved Irisa deeply, it was the High Priests weakness, her and his son. Seth had matured greatly since she came into his life along with his son. He wasn't just games anymore, he was all business, and Yami liked that, but he did miss the playful Seth, it was part of the reason the two had drifted apart a little in their love life, but still they did go to the other when their wife wasn't in the mood and needed to have their release, Irisa did join them, but once in awhile.  
  
"I will not allow her to die, I will do whatever I can to prevent her death. WingWeaver should have remained with her in that vision, Jounouchi has his Red Eyes Black Dragon and other monsters to help him out if need be it." Seth felt the crystal tears slip down his face as he said these words. "I don't want to be without her, I love her too much beyond words to see her die and leave me." He whimpered, lowering his head as a cascade of tears leaked out of the High Priests azure eyes.  
  
Yami felt his heart ache at those words, Seth truly did love her perhaps even more then Yami thought he had felt for the women. "Seth, we can only hope we can prevent these terrible events from happening. I know my fate, but Irisa's can be stopped if someone can stop her from going along with this death mission she wishes to do." He said, placing a hand on his other lovers shoulder.  
  
Seth glanced up at Yami the tears staining his tanned face. "Are you sure Yami? Are you sure we can prevent our wife from this suicide mission that will lead to her death?" He asked.  
  
Yami moved closer pulling Seth into his arms embracing him as he placed a light kiss on his lovers lips. "Yes, but we can only hope and pray she will not go through with it otherwise drug her, or use magic to make her sleep through the time of the fight." Yami ordered him.  
  
Seth nodded at these words, and curled up with Yami his mind stressed with these thoughts of his beloveds death, and the fate of Egypt. Irisa had strolled off so calm, how could she be so calm?! Seth didn't understand that. The women had dueled in the Shadow Games 5 times and never once when she was close to losing did she show signs of fear or care if she died.  
  
Yami could understand well why Seth worried, so, but he knew Irisa was a fighter, and knew she would rather die fighting then from some illness, plague, or in her sleep. She wanted to leave this world in style, and prove women weren't weak, that was what she was doing, and Yami understood her reasons for it, but Seth didn't see this spark of light in those violet eyes when he had dueled her.  
  
After a few minutes of silence the two males got up taking their sons with WingWeaver following them on inside. She was the nanny pretty much of the two children and watched them when Irisa couldn't.  
  
Seth paused glancing out an open window of the palace, as his mind wandered to what Irisa said again and made a silent vow then and their he would do all within his power to make sure his wife remained alive to be with him till Anubis came to take them both away for their deaths, he wanted to die an old man with his wife, and live a peaceful one at that, one that didn't involve monsters and a kingdom to worry about.  
  
YYG: WEEEEE!!!! One more chapter left!!  
  
Irisa: *cries* so sad!  
  
YYG: Stop bawling, you'll be in the sequel.  
  
Irisa: O.O *perks* HONTO?!  
  
YYG: Hai.  
  
Irisa: YEH! *Does happy dance*  
  
YYG: Well people REVIEW!! I WANT TO SEE SOME BLOODY REVIEWS!  
  
Irisa: Yeh! I'm a star and I want feedback!  
  
YYG: Yeh…And I need an ego boost from the reviews lol  
  
Irisa & YYG: Next chappie 2 come soon! 


	12. Fate is CruelEND

Chapter 12  
  
Seven years passed after that day. And much like Irisa had told her husbands, the visions were no lie, but all true, one terrible event happening after the other. Jounouchi, Mai, their daughter, Ninji, and Yuugi had all left Egypt a week ago to get to safety and be away from the city till someone sent word for them to return back home so they would know weather it was safe or not. Irisa had not gone.  
  
Seth, and Yami had hounded her to no ended about it, but to no anvil did they get their wife to listen, and she had been right she WAS needed at the palace to help do the sealing when Yami would be forced to trap himself inside of the puzzle to just seal the Shadow games. However once it was done Yami begged her to hide someplace, she said she would, but she had lied right through her teeth keeping up a straight poker face when she had done it.  
  
The palace was currently in an uproar over problems occurring in the streets of Egypt Duel Monsters and evil magic's were running ramped through the streets of Egypt, and Seth was out their with his monsters fighting, while Yami and the others all prepared for the fate of the pharaoh. The previous night Irisa, Yami, and Seth had spent one last night in the others arms and love making should something happen, but Yami knew his fate, his soul was to remain inside his puzzle until someone solved it, freeing him of his prison within the thing, and he would be free, but immortal.  
  
Irisa had been preparing for her own fate in hopes of attempting to prevent her own death, however somewhere in the back of her mind she got a sickening feeling deep within the pit of her stomach she would join her parents, and Isis soon in the underworld, with Anubis to guide her on the trip, however before the day had begun, or the sun even rose, she had written a letter it was to be given to her husband Seth, should anything happen to her.  
  
It was for his eyes, and his alone to read should the fate of what she saw of her life happen. She had only seen her dead body, but didn't know how her death happened, all she knew was she had used one of the many spells she had found in Seth's chambers to cast a spell, should she ever be re-born into the world and obtain the necklace again, she would be given back her memories. Only she would be able to access them, and the necklace and all fate and problems dealing with it she would carry yet again.  
  
That was all she could do, should she ever find either of her beloved husbands again. She knew Yami didn't love her these past two years, she had seen him eyeing another women, Tena, was her name, one of her own personal servants. She didn't care though, her heart had fallen for Seth and him, but even still neither her or Yami could deny the lust and little bit of love they still held for the other, not even Tena could take the place she had filled in Yami's heart, she was more like his mother, protective of him, just as Isis had been, he didn't want that, but even still their love held on by a thin thread, and even now nothing could brake that small golden thread that bound them tog her rather closely.  
  
Yami entered the chambers Irisa was in preparing for the spell, he was dressed in his finest garments, she was dressed in a little less, so she was able to move around and fight, but still managed to cover herself well. Yami stood within the entrance watching his wife, friend, lover, and queen as she began hiding some of her weapons on herself. He knew this was the last time he would ever see her, he wanted his last few moments to count. "Irisa…" He said her name softly and noticed her loosen her grip on the dagger she had picked up and turned to look at him. Those lovely violet eyes, the ones he remember he had fallen for nearly 10 years ago, still that same bright spark of life within them, no signs of fear, only a proud and strong soul he'd known forever.  
  
"Yami, shouldn't you be preparing for the fight?" She asked, moving over to her husband, and went to say something else, but was silenced by his fingers going over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Things are almost done, I just wanted a few moments with you before I left this world." He stated as he took her hand and lead her to the seat balcony, and sat with her, still holding her hands in his own. "I know I've not been a good husband to you these past 7 years, but if there is any consolation, I am sorry beloved, but perhaps you were meant to be my friend only, and to be Seth's wife. I love Tena, but she can never replace the love I've always felt for you, but you remind me of my mother so much." He trailed off lost in the depths of those calm violet eyes.  
  
Irisa smiled and cupped Yami's chin and pulled him close planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I know, I've seen how you both look at the other, and I'm okay with it, you gave me a son, as did Seth, and our son will be just as great as you Yami, but know this, I'm not upset with your choice, I do in all out truth feel more for Seth then I do you, but even so, nobody can replace what you should me, when I first came here I thought you were just an arrogant ruler, but you proved me wrong, and I'm glad I opened up and gave you a chance to get into my heart, and for that I shall always remember it." She replied pulling him into a tight embrace, knowing she would never speak nor talk to him again.  
  
Yami smiled at this and hugged her back in return, she was right he could never forgot their first meeting how things had been for them all 10 years ago, how silly and childish some of the stuff they'd both done had been, but now he understood. "I'll never forget this moment." He whispered into her ear, and pulled them apart a bit, but only to move towards her lips and lock them in a kiss, one last time to remember something warm before he drifted off into his own deep sleep.  
  
After 15 moments of silence and bliss of just sitting their holding one another Simon entered their chambers telling Yami it was time. Yami and Irisa said their goodbyes, both giving one last farewell gift, and each departing their own ways for their fates. WingWeaver appeared beside Irisa and bowed her head to her Mistress. "Where do we head to?" The ever so faithful monster asked.  
  
Irisa glanced to her long time old friend and smiled meekly. "To prepare for the fight that will happen next." She said, however though she looked calm on the outside inside her stomach was a mess of knots, she knew all to well her fate was to come true, as she and WingWeaver proceeded down the long palace hallways.  
  
After five minutes Irisa found her troops positioned in place and moved back and forth to make sure all was in order speaking to some men, wanting them to be alert for ANYTHING, and she didn't care what it was, nobody that didn't belong in the palace was to be slain on site, if they had magic you were to try and kill them as quickly as you could, it was all they could do, Seth and many other Priests were out within the city risking their necks to protect the remaining lives of those that had stayed in Egypt.  
  
Moments seemed to pace, the men had begun to grow nervous or inpatient over the whole manner. However, once the item around Irisa's neck quit glowing and she knew Yami was no longer among them, and it seemed like the air around the palace had dropped considerably low. Almost too low. "Keep your guard up men don't allow anything to catch you off guard." Irisa ordered.  
  
The men did as they were told by their Queen, knowing well from watching her to listen to her. Most of the men she had fought with herself in training to get her leg back to normal, it still wasn't as good as it used to be, but still she was capable to move around fast, just her problem was she wasn't allowed to fight for a long period of time before the pain would kick in, and she knew then she would be a sitting duck.  
  
As if on cue the gates of the palace were blasted open by the fiends that had released the shadow monsters only those that had items were able to summon the Duel Monsters out to assist them. Irisa ordered WingWeave to assist her men, and quickly joined her men with fighting in the hallways of the palace. Her orders were strict, harsh, but she didn't care she would protect the thrown with her life, and make sure her children lived safe, peaceful lives. Death to anyone, and that was what she was doing killing any of the men responsible to the cause of her husband imprisoning himself inside his puzzle, her other one risking his life to save lives in the streets. She was protecting their home now, she wasn't a weak women, she would fight till her time was up.  
  
And so the battle within and outside the palace raged on for two hours, WingWeaver had been injured, but had fought till the end, ignoring the pain though from her broken wings. The fight was over now, but now she was looking for her Mistress, as she stumbled through the palace hallways over dead bodies she looked in open rooms not seeing the women and began to worry, and moved a little faster not caring if her wings were bleeding and she was leaving a nice trail of her own blood because of the wings.  
  
"Lady Irisa!" She finally called out her name, and promised Seth and Yami she would protect her at all costs, but feared the worst of her Mistress vision was right. Moving even quicker now tripping, and stumbling over bodies she made her way towards the dueling chambers, however as she got their she tensed and hesitated to enter, but after 10 seconds forced her tired body to move inside and paled 10 shades white at what she saw, their on the floor lay Irisa in a pool of her own blood dead, the necklace around her neck had fallen off, stained with her blood, her life.  
  
All the duel Monster was able to do was drop to her knees as tears pooled down her face. "Lady Irisa, I failed to protect you." She whispered, and moved over to her Mistress and shut the violet eyes that stared at the ceiling lifelessly. Looking at the dagger that lay on the floor she picked it up and ran her fingers along the blade, and back to her Mistress who now slept and was with her parents in the land of the dead, now with those she loved, and missed. She had done her tasks, and now WingWeaver knew her fate. "I will see you in your next life my Mistress." She whispered, and raising the blade brought it down and right through her chest and into her heart, killing herself instantly.  
  
It would be another 30 minutes before a tired, and weary High Priest Seth reached his palace to find some people cleaning the mess up and others near the dueling arena area with their heads bowed, morning, some crying. Seth stopped the color draining from his face as he felt his heart being torn into pieces at that moment. She couldn't be dead! She couldn't! Were the thoughts that ran rampant in his mind as he pushed people out of his way and ran into the room to find his beloved wife and her faithful Duel Monster on the floor dead.  
  
Seth dropped to his knees in the cold drying blood and pulled Irisa body into his arms and buried his face into the auburn hair sobbing, not caring who saw him. "WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STEAL HER FROM ME!" He shouted through his tears, up at the ceiling to the gods. He couldn't believe how cruel fate was, and never had felt so hurt in all in life, his wife was gone forever, and everything about the vision had become true.  
  
Simon limped towards the morning High Priest and handed him a rolled up piece of paper, bowing his head, as the tear stained High Priest took the paper, that was addressed to him in his wife's writing, and broke the waxed seal and opened it to see more of his wives last writings.  
  
My Beloved Seth,  
  
If you are reading this, I'm no longer among the living. I do not want you to grieve forever for me Seth. I did this out of my own will. Nobody forced me to do anything, not the gods, fate, anything. I will always love you, and our son, but do not push him away just to morn me, even in death I will miss you, your touch, your love, and embrace. I will never forget you Seth, please live for me, do not be sad. Live for me, and our son, he needs his father and Yuugi will need your guidance. I will see you in the afterlife, or in the next life. Goodbye my beloved.  
  
Forever and eternally yours,  
  
Your wife Irisa.  
  
Seth felt the tears leak down his face at those words, but smiled faintly, and tightened his hold on her dead body, as he whispered the words to her, hoping she heard them in death even now. "I will see you in death or the next life we have beloved one, and I won't allow you to ever be hurt again." He whispered, as a single last crystal tear fell down his face landing on the note of his wives name.  
  
Fate has a odd way of doing things, perhaps Irisa's death was the start of something, a sign to the people of Egypt, either way, fate is often never too kind on things, much like Yami, Seth, and Irisa all learned.  
  
The End  
  
Irisa: *cries* so sad you killed me! I can't believe it! *reaches for a box of tissues*  
  
YYG: Oh gesh, don't worry the newer fic is better anyway and even though this was kinda fast forward end of the fic thing, I might include some flashbacks of the past, however don't worry guys I got a aftermath on this, and that's the end of this fic. Hope you enjoyed it, the reviewing is kinda blah on this fic I noticed -_-, oh well hope you guys enjoyed review please! 


	13. Aftermath Glaring Dream

Aftermath  
  
Seto bolted up from his dream he had in his bed, and placed his face in his hands panting, his body was covered in a layer of sweat, along with the silk pajama's he wore. The dream he had had felt so real, everything about it had, but even now after Battle City he still refused to believe he had a life that had happened within the past. He was CEO of Kaiba Corp. for christ sakes, he knew he couldn't believe is such crazy things, but even after all the events that had happened, he was starting to slowly believe he had a fate to take up in this life with Yami.  
  
As he sat their he tiredly reached for the remote of his CD player and hit the radio, a slow song by the group Gravitation had come on, one he liked. He knew the lead singer was gay, but he didn't care the music was good, that was what mattered, but even as he sat their listening to the song, he noticed it matched his mood, and the dream he'd had.  
  
The whisper that dissolves  
  
into the bustling crowd  
  
makes the memories scattered  
  
underfoot blur together.  
  
Everything was a blur of memories in his head, like it was all scattered, he couldn't even see this woman's face that his past self had been in love with, and that was the thing that he hated, who had been this women that made him feel so warm inside, made him want to do anything in his will to protect her like he did Mokuba.  
  
The blazing of the street  
  
where I walk about lost (glaring one way)  
  
illuminates me as coldly  
  
as though it freezes.  
  
He felt so lost, like he was glaring one way. Pushing the tangled sheets off him, he stood and moved over to the balcony doors, unlocking them and stepped outside, it was a little nippy out, the moon illuminating the night sky with its beauty.  
  
The cold times make dreams  
  
fall like rain and slip  
  
through my hands.  
  
He glanced inside at his stereo, the song matched his mood and dream all to well, he felt something wet land on his arm, and held out his hand to feel the rain start to lightly fall.  
  
When I woke up   
  
from the countless wishes,   
  
you are reflected in a shimmering   
  
illusion --the silhouette   
  
whose faint smile leads me along.  
  
"Why can't I see this woman's, face? I know her name is Irisa, but why won't my mind let me re-call what she looked like?" He asked himself, allowing his lean form to rest aghast the wall as he looked out at the city, that was covered in a blanket of darkness.  
  
Even if the gentleness  
  
that tells about only  
  
what makes anxiety flow  
  
had fulfilled eternity,   
  
I still don't want tomorrow.  
  
He wanted to know if she was re-born like everyone else had been, Yami had gotten all his memories back, but even still Seto had taken note the former Pharaoh seemed to be not to happy as if he were still missing a part of his soul. Seto was the same, Yami was pestering him to take the rod, he didn't want it, but even now, he was beginning to think maybe it might be able to unlock the memories he so-longed to know some answers for, and this mysterious woman of his dreams.  
  
The words that I have to give to you are (it's talk to myself)  
  
falling into an everyday routine,   
  
even without shadows.  
  
He was sick of his everyday routine, he wanted a change of pace, he wanted to have someone to be with, he loved Mokuba and all, but his baby brother couldn't fill in the empty gap in his heart for a lover.  
  
With a trembling finger,  
  
I gather up the dreams;  
  
without even breathing   
  
on them, they're crumbling.  
  
But, could he have these things? Was he, Seto Kaiba. Allowed to love? Or was he met to be forever alone in this life?  
  
Even the certain things are too unreliable;  
  
if I believe in something,  
  
can I be with you again?  
  
He wanted to find the woman he had seen the shadow of in his dreams, she if she was real, but could they be tougher again as lovers?  
  
It's whitely vanishing,  
  
the silhouette of that day.  
  
Looking up at that palely-dyed season (Life Winter Dream)  
  
I, who stopped to stand still,  
  
am swept away.  
  
Looking up at the sky Seto felt the cool wind kiss his kiss and shivered, he could remember the feelings all to well, holding the dead women's body, the numbing pain eating at his heart and soul, the first time he held his own son, could he be capable of having such things again without fate doing the same cruel thing to him again?  
  
The wind blows it out,   
  
makes it be left behind;  
  
even the yearning is growing   
  
numb from the cold in my heart.  
  
The yerning in his heart seemed to grow, he had the money, the power, and technology and knowledge to try and locate the woman himself.  
  
The cold times drift about in dreams,  
  
but are caught and held in your hands.  
  
He ignored the rain as it begun to steadily down pour on him soaking his brown mahogany hair. He welcomed the rain as it began to was away the black cloud hovering above his head.  
  
When I woke up from the countless wishes,  
  
you are reflected in a shimmering   
  
illusion --the silhouette   
  
whose faint smile leads me along.  
  
He smiled faintly to himself, "I will find her, even if I have to resort to taking back that rod, to do it, I will find you Irisa." He said to the nighttime sky, ignoring the rain as it continued to soak his shirt.  
  
THE END  
  
THE SEQUEL IS COMING NEXT BE SURE TO LOOK FOR IT!  
  
SUPER DRIVE sequel of Glaring Dream 


End file.
